Kurt Hummel
Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is a major character on Glee. He is the first openly gay character introduced in the series. In the beginning of the series, Kurt is in the closet until he comes out to Mercedes Jones and eventually to his father, Burt. He harbors a crush on Finn Hudson and tries to pursue him, despite Finn being straight. He even goes as far as to set up his father with Finn's mother, Carole, just so he could be closer to him, which backfires when Finn uses a homophobic slur against him during an outburst. In the second season, Kurt meets Blaine Anderson and quickly falls in love with him. During the season, Kurt is the target of bully David Karofsky, who turns out to be gay when he kisses Kurt unexpectedly. Scared for his life, Kurt transfers to Dalton Academy with Blaine and they eventually pursue a relationship in Original Song. During the third, fourth, and fifth seasons, Kurt's relationship with Blaine goes through several obstacles, such as when Kurt flirts with another guy or when Blaine cheats after Kurt moves to New York. Despite this, they realize they will always be in love with each other and get engaged in Love, Love, Love. Kurt is portrayed by Chris Colfer. Biography S1= Pilot Kurt is introduced as the sassy, stylish student, who often gets thrown into the dumpster by Noah Puckerman and his football friends. He auditions for the Glee Club where he hits an impressive high note. After he's accepted, he is seen singing Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat, the first song the Glee Club sings together. At the end of the episode, Kurt performs Don't Stop Believin' with the New Directions. Showmance Kurt joins the New Directions in performing an inappropriate performance of Push It at the school assembly. Acafellas Kurt and Mercedes Jones form a friendship out of their fashion rivalry. Mercedes also develops a crush on Kurt. Kurt sees that Mercedes is lonely and he offers to cheer her up by taking her out shopping. The cheerleaders, driven to stir up some petty drama for the Glee Club, manipulate Mercedes into thinking that Kurt is straight and has feelings for her. When she confronts him about their relationship, Kurt, still closeted, lies to Mercedes and tells her that he has feelings for Rachel, although the subject of his real crush is Finn. Jealous and embarrassed, Mercedes throws a rock through the windshield of his car. When Kurt eventually tells her that he is gay, she asks why he was not honest with her. Kurt then admits that he is afraid and does not want anyone other than her to know the truth of his sexuality. Preggers When Burt walks in on Kurt dancing to Single Ladies with Brittany Pierce and Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt attempts to hide his sexuality by claiming that he has joined the football team and that he is dating Tina. Desperate to gain his father's approval, Kurt actually "auditions" for the team. Much to the surprise of Coach Tanaka, his father, and his teammates, Kurt turns out to be a spectacular place kicker and he scores the final point to win the first game of the season. The players lift Kurt onto their shoulders after the winning kick; he looks to the stands where his father is proudly shouting that Kurt is his son. After the game, Kurt nervously tells to his dad that he is gay. Burt reveals that he has known since Kurt was three and asked for a pair of "sensible heels" for his birthday. Even though he is not entirely comfortable with the situation, Burt reminds his son that he loves Kurt no matter what: that he will always support and be proud of him. The Rhodes Not Taken When former Glee club member April Rhodes joins the New Directions, Kurt is initially reluctant to accept her into the club, but is moved to the point of tears after she performs Maybe This Time. April attempts to get him fully on her side by sneaking him alcohol (which he dislikes at first, but accepts after she tells him it will give him courage) and vintage male muscle magazines, which he happily accepts. Emma Pillsbury, the school guidance counselor, eventually sees a haggard-looking Kurt walking through the hallway, drunk. Kurt mistakes her for Bambi and vomits on her shoes. Vitamin D During a mash-off between the boys and the girls, Kurt tries to work with the girls, only for Mr. Schuester to make him cross back over. The boys perform their mash-up rather enthusiastically, and Kurt feels obliged to tell the girls that all the boys took pseudoephedrine tablets from Will Schuester's wife, Terri, to enhance their performance. Throwdown When Sue Sylvester is named co-director of the Glee Club, Kurt is recruited by her to join the minority students to make an elite Glee Club: Sue's Kids. They perform Hate on Me together. He later performs Ride wit Me and Keep Holding On with the New Directions. Mash-Up Finn debates throwing a slushie on Kurt. Though his teammates will beat him up if he does not do it, Finn is torn. Eventually Kurt slushies himself and asks Finn if he thinks a football player would do that for him. Wheels .]] Mr. Schuester decides that one of the possible song selections for Sectionals will be ''Defying Gravity from the musical Wicked. Kurt is overjoyed at the idea of getting the chance to sing the song, but his hopes are dashed when Mr. Schuester immediately awards the solo to Rachel Berry. Kurt relays his disappointment to his father and a furious Burt storms down to the school, demanding his son be given the chance to at least audition for the part. Will agrees that it was unfair of him to ignore Kurt's interest in the piece and agrees to let both Rachel and Kurt audition for the solo. It is decided that the club members will vote for the winner, which worries Rachel because she knows that the rest of the students like Kurt better. Kurt, however, asks that the kids choose fairly on the merits of their musical talent, despite him being more popular and a better dresser. Before the competition takes place, Burt receives an anonymous phone call at work calling Kurt a fag. Kurt has intercepted similar calls for some time and is more disturbed at how badly his father takes the incident. Kurt, not wanting to give his father more grief by singing a girl's song in public, throws the high note during the audition. Burt is disappointed that his son took a dive for his sake, but is touched by his actions, calling Kurt "strong" like his mother had been. Kurt responds by saying that his father is more important than stardom. Kurt later performs Proud Mary with the rest of the club. Ballad When the Glee group is split into pairs and asked to sing ballads to their partners, Kurt and Finn are assigned as partners. Finn of course, is reluctant to pair with a boy, for fear of being pegged as gay. Kurt however, is overjoyed at the idea and attempts to flirt with Finn through the guise of friendship and giving advice for Finn's personal problems. His plan works in that he and Finn become closer friends, but backfires in other ways. In the end, Kurt hints to Finn that he has feelings for the other boy, with his ballad choice I Honestly Love You, but Finn seems to misunderstand. Hairography Kurt's feelings for Finn continue to lead him to behave in a manipulative fashion when he manipulates Rachel with false advice on how to win over Finn, after Quinn has asked him to help seperate Rachel and Finn. Kurt convinces Rachel to take on a sultrier look, like the character Sandy in Grease. While the look does get Finn's attention, Finn admits that he prefers Rachel as she normally is. Rachel then confronts Kurt, who admits that they are both in love with the same man and that as long as Quinn is in the picture, neither of them will ever have him—Kurt less so because Finn is not gay. In the end, although not quite friends, both have bonded over their shared heartbreak. Kurt is seen wearing a blonde wig and dancing with Quinn during the group performance of the mash-up Hair/Crazy in Love. Mattress It is Kurt who suggests the group not to fight against Glee Club's cut from the yearbook, due to all the previous years' Glee Club photos being defaced by the rest of the student body. But in the end, the kids allow themselves to be photographed for the yearbook (which goes on to be defaced as usual). Kurt also joins the rest of the group in taping a mattress commercial. Kurt performs back-up vocals during Jump. Sectionals Despite Sue releasing their setlist, New Directions win Sectionals. He is later seen performing My Life Would Suck Without You after the competition. Kurt is seen re-enacting his Single Ladies routine with Brittany and Tina. Hell-O Kurt is among the people who confront Rachel on her relationship with Jesse St. James, the lead singer of their rivals Vocal Adrenaline. The Power of Madonna When Will grows concerned about how the boys are treating the girls, Kurt suggests that all of them perform Madonna numbers to strengthen the girls' sense of self-worth. Sue enlists the help of Kurt and Mercedes to give her a makeover, and the three of them recreate the Vogue video. However, instead of changing herself, Sue decides to change others and offers Kurt and Mercedes a spot on the Cheerios. Because of their lack of solos in Glee Club, they accept and sing 4 Minutes at a pep rally, shocking Will. He is not pleased by them "joining the enemy camp" asking if they could have warned him beforehand. Mercedes and Kurt, however, respond that he never warned them about passing them up for solos. In the end, Will has no choice, but to accept their decision. At the end of the episode, Kurt and Mercedes receive solos in the episode's closing number, Like a Prayer. Home Kurt tries to get closer to Finn by setting their widowed parents up. Finn is not happy with the idea, but Kurt tries to convince him by singing A House Is Not a Home. However, Kurt's plans don't go the way he expected when he finds himself feeling left out when Burt and Finn bond over sports at a "family" dinner. That evening, Burt confronts Kurt about his change in behavior, to which Kurt reveals how much it hurt to see his father connect so much better with Finn than with his own son. Kurt then dismisses his father, so as to avoid crying in front of him. Before leaving, however, Burt asks Kurt if he introduced him to Carole for Burt's sake or for something else, implying he suspects Kurt's attraction to Finn. Unable to deal with this, Kurt conspires with Finn to break their parents up. However, in the end, Finn comes to accept that Burt's relationship with his mother is beneficial to her, after seventeen years of being alone. Finn invites Burt to watch the basketball game with him, during which the two fall into a discussion of sports again. Both however are unaware of Kurt watching them from a nearby window outside crying. Alongside all of this, his relationship with Mercedes hits choppy waters when he suggests she needs to lose weight so she can keep herself on the Cheerios. He strongly desires to no longer be considered a loser, enjoying his interaction with the Cheerios, such as in the group's hatred of Rachel's personality, stating that "The Glee Club would rather die than see Rachel and Jesse be the new Beyoncé and Jay-Z." He is humbled, however, when Mercedes, thanks to the help of Quinn, realizes that she is fine the way that she is and proceeds to sing Beautiful at a pep rally, after which Kurt apologizes to her. Bad Reputation Kurt is upset to find that he didn't make the Glist, a list of the hottest and sexual members of the glee club, so he, Artie Abrams, Mercedes, and Tina team up with Brittany to bring up their reputation by singing U Can't Touch This in the library, but they are unsuccessful. Laryngitis Kurt is saddened by the fact that his dad is paying more attention to Finn and in the mistaken belief that if he becomes "straight" his father will love him again, he changes his persona to straight, becoming "Butch Kurt"—a "man's man." He dons flannel and trucker wear instead of his usual lingerie, speaks in a deeper voice, and sings Pink Houses by Mellencamp for Glee, to which everyone listens uncomfortably. He starts dating Brittany, but asks her what it's like to kiss boys during their make-out session. Kurt makes sure his father "catches" him and Brittany kissing, which Burt finds extremely odd, but proceeds to humor him, all the while encouraging his son to be true to himself and saying that he will always support him and to use protection in which Brittany thinks they need security guards. After being rejected by his father again, in favor of spending time with Finn, Kurt has finally gives up and returns to his true persona singing his own version of Rose's Turn in the The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, where he is confronted by his dad, who tells him that he likes him as he is, not what Kurt thinks he wants him to be; "Butch Kurt." After finally accepting that his father loves him no matter what, Kurt is at last free again to pursue his feelings towards Finn. Dream On Kurt's role is very minor. He is seen being very excited over the New Directions jean jackets presented by Bryan Ryan. Theatricality .]] When the Glee Club learns that Vocal Adrenaline will be doing Lady Gaga for Regionals, Kurt and the girls don Gaga-inspired outfits and perform ''Bad Romance. Kurt is elated when Burt invites Carole and Finn to move in with them. Kurt, in an attempt to seduce Finn, goes to elaborate attempts at making Finn feel welcomed. However, he crosses the line of Finn's existing comfort levels. Kurt's flamboyant decoration of their shared bedroom ultimately causes Finn to have an outburst and use a homophobic slur. Burt overhears this and kicks Finn out, despite the problems it might cause his relationship with Carole. Finn proceeds to make several attempts reconciling with Kurt, all of which are rejected, until at last Finn saves Kurt from several bullies attempting to assault Kurt for wearing his Lady Gaga costume, while wearing one of his own. Funk Kurt assists the Cheerios in winning their Nationals for the sixth time in a row, by singing a medley of Céline Dion in French. Meanwhile, the Glee Club is horrified to discover that Jesse has returned to Vocal Adrenaline and a more intense rivalry explodes between the two groups, climaxing with Rachel being egged by the rival group. Furious, the boys of the group proceed to set out for vengeance. Kurt joins the rest of boys, stating that despite everything Rachel is their friend and that only they may belittle and insult her. In the end, New Directions gets vengeance by performing a funk number in which Kurt shows off the low notes in his range at the beginning. Vocal Adrenaline is not capable of doing a funk number because they are self-admitted "soulless automatons." Journey Finally the group makes it to Regionals in which they are shocked to learn that Sue is one of judges. Will urges the kids to push on, and they sing a selection of songs from the group Journey. Their performance is a hit, and they receive the support of Josh Groban who feels they had the most heart. However, after Olivia Newton-John dismisses their entire performance, everyone thinks that New Directions should lose. It is only Sue who votes for them to win the competition. They rank third place, which means that, according to Figgins, the group will be forced to disband. All the kids talk about their lives before joining the Glee Club and Kurt shares how he was not honest about who he was. They sing a "farewell" song to Will, To Sir, With Love, which Sue overhears. Moved by the love that the kids show for Will, Sue asks the principal to give them one more year, allowing the group another chance to win Regionals after the summer. |-| S2= Kurt joins the New Directions in helping recruit new members for the glee club with Empire State of Mind, but is unsuccessful. Rachel managed to sway Sunshine Corazon into auditioning, but grew fearful of her joining their group when she discovered how good of a singer she really was. Rachel tried to get Kurt and Mercedes to join her in taking down Sunshine, supposedly for "their benefit." Neither of them were impressed with Rachel and were later furious to discover that she had intentionally sent Sunshine to a crackhouse rather than to auditions. Britney/Brittany Kurt is the one who insists the most on doing Britney Spears music. He is the only one aware of a Facebook campaign that is pleading for New Directions to perform Britney Spears music at the fall homecoming assembly. Most of the kids are excited about the campaign, but Mr Schuester is adamant about his no Britney Spears policy, as he believes she is a bad role model. During a passionate argument about the importance of Britney Spears to pop culture, Kurt releases his anger verbally on Mr. Schue, causing every member of the New Directions looking shocked, which leads him to send Kurt to the principal's office. Eventually, Mr Schuester changes his mind and allows the group to perform Toxic at the Homecoming assembly, provided that he gets to sing with the kids also. The performance does not have the result the kids are hoping for, as it creates a "Britney Spears Sex Riot." Sue pulls the fire alarm, stopping the performance, and the students evacuate. Grilled Cheesus Kurt brings his dad a healthy breakfast in contrast to the "two Slim Jims and a Coke" he normally has. He is a little taken aback, and Kurt states that he needs to start taking care of himself. Burt concedes that with enough hot sauce it should be fine, and asks Kurt to a dinner with Carole and Finn. Although the four of them are no longer living together, they still have dinner together every Friday night. Kurt announces that he isn't going to go to dinner, because the Sound of Music Sing Along that he had been looking forward to, a once a year event is on at another theater. While Burt understands Kurt's point that he's a teenager and has a busy life, he reminds Kurt that this tradition was started with Kurt's mom and is really all they have to connect them. Kurt still refuses, unable to see the effect his selfishness is having on Burt. He walks out, telling Burt that he won't be attending dinner with the Hudsons. At work later that day, Burt has a heart attack. Emma runs to Kurt’s French class to tell Kurt the news. Will and Emma rush Kurt to the hospital to see his father. Kurt goes to his Dad's hospital room and asks his Dad to hold his hand. Kurt seems to want to bear the burden alone, only letting Finn in after he points out that he thought they were a family and Burt would be the closest he's ever going to get to a father. Later, everyone in the Glee Club comforts him. Kurt finds Rachel singing Papa, Can You Hear Me? to his father and asks them to leave. He remembers all the good times with his dad and sings I Want to Hold Your Hand in Glee club, showing all his emotions (as he had been acting very calm through the dilemma) at the end of the song. Mercedes Jones asks him to come to church with her. Although he doesn't believe in God, Kurt agrees, and at church Mercedes sings Bridge Over Troubled Water with everyone in the church comforting him. Kurt goes back and holds Burt's hand again saying that he doesn't believe in God, but he believes in both of them and Burt starts to squeeze his hand, signaling that he is going to be all right. Duets Kurt initially believes that the newest member of the Glee Club, Sam Evans, may be gay because Kurt can tell Sam dyes his hair, and proposes that they sing a duet together for the duets competition. When Finn finds out, he pleads with Kurt to break it off as he believes that doing a duet with Kurt may cause Sam to be harassed by others for singing with a gay male which may potentially lead to him leaving Glee Club. Kurt doesn't listen, but after a talk with his dad, he comes to the conclusion that, while incredibly unfair, it would be the right thing to do to let Sam sing a duet with someone else. He then decides that he will sing Le Jazz Hot on his own, wearing a costume that represents both the male and female side of the human psyche, thus making it a "duet." At the end, Rachel confronts Kurt and informs him that she knows he is lonely. During this heart to heart talk, they come to the realization that they aren't as different as they believe they are, and sing a duet of Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy as the episode closes. The Rocky Horror Glee Show When Mr Schuester plans to hold a school production of The Rocky Horror Show, Kurt is offered the role of Frank-N-Furter. He rejects, saying there's no way he'd play a transvestite in fishnets, high heels and lipstick, to which Santana mockingly asks if Kurt is opposed to playing the role "because that look was last season." Mike Chang takes the role instead. (later to be replaced by Mercedes). Kurt is then cast as Riff-Raff. He joins in on singing back-up on Damn It, Janet and shares the male lead with Finn in Time Warp. Never Been Kissed Dave's bullying begins to escalate, as Kurt gets painfully shoved into lockers and openly insulted. Adding to Kurt's misery, when Mr Schuester presents that the group perform another boys vs girls mash-up competition, Mr Schuester again forces Kurt to join the boys' team as opposed to the girls' team, which he would have preferred. Dave hammers Kurt again and when Kurt speaks out, Dave threatens to beat him up. Will sees the aftermath of Kurt again being bullied by Dave and attempts to reach out to him. Kurt tells Will that he, like everyone else in school, too easily lets homophobia slide and that he's not feeling challenged musically. In response, Will alters the competition, requiring the teams to tackles songs better suited to the opposite gender. While Kurt attempts to stay strong, he finds himself slowly cracking under the strain of being so easily bullied as well as being the only openly gay student in the school. After his song choices being rejected by the other guys, Kurt sneaks into Dalton Academy to check out their competition. Noticing the boys all are rushing off to somewhere, he stops one of them, claiming to be a new student and asks what's happening. The student introduces himself as Blaine and explains that Dalton's Glee Club are about to throw an impromptu performance. When Kurt asks if the Glee club is cool at Dalton, Blaine says that the Warblers are like rock stars. Taking Kurt's hand, he rushes them to where the Warblers will perform and reveals himself to be the lead singer for their show choir. Kurt is enthralled with their performance of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. He is overwhelmed by how accepting everyone at the school is and seems smitten by the attention that Blaine shows him during the song. Afterwards, it’s revealed that Blaine and two of his friends Wes and David are aware that Kurt was a spy, but actually found the fact that he was "such a horrible spy" endearing and did not hold it against him. Instead, they have coffee with him. Confessing to being a spy, Kurt asks several of the Warblers if they're all gay. Blaine says that out of the three of them he is, the others explain that their school has a zero-tolerance policy on harassment. Alone with Blaine, Kurt reveals that he's the only out student at McKinley High and is constantly harassed by Karofsky. Blaine had a similar experience at his school before Dalton and regrets running away. He advises Kurt that prejudice is ignorance and by confronting Karofsky he'll teach him that he can't get away with it. Blaine suggests that while Kurt could do what he did and transfer schools, another option would be to confront his bully. Staying in contact, Blaine urges Kurt to have "courage" via a phone text. Kurt takes his advice, and after being shoved into a locker by Karofsky once more, Kurt calls him out and follows him, demanding to know what his problem is. Dave becomes extremely defensive, ordering Kurt to back off. Kurt refuses to do so, stating that Karofsky isn't his "type", and that Dave can't "punch the gay out of him any more than he can punch the ignoramus out of Karofsky." Mid-insult, Dave grabs Kurt and kisses him. Dave attempts for a second one, but Kurt immediately pushes him away, completely in shock by what just happened, causing Karofsky to punch a locker and run from the room, clearly upset. Kurt gets Blaine to help him confront Karofsky about his closeted homosexuality. Kurt and Blaine approach Dave, who's back to his insulting persona, denying his feelings and growing more violent when they try to talk him into accepting his feelings. When Kurt defends Blaine by pushing Dave away, he runs off. Still in a sense of shock after what happened, Kurt explains to Blaine that before Dave, he had never been kissed when it actually "counted." Blaine offers to buy Kurt lunch. Later we see that Kurt now has a picture of Blaine in his locker with the word "courage" beneath. The Substitute Kurt begins to blow off Mercedes, in favor of his new friendship with Blaine. Mercedes is curious about Kurt's budding relationship with Blaine, but he assures her that it's not a romantic situation. Later, Kurt takes Blaine and Mercedes out for dinner. It is evident during the outing how close Blaine and Kurt have become as they have a lot in common. Mercedes seems to fade out during their chatting. Kurt is comfortable and relieved that he can discuss "gay issues" with another. He high fives, pats, and touches Blaine throughout the conversation. When Mercedes smuggles Tater Tots into the school, Kurt tells her she's substituting food for love - and substituting Kurt for a boyfriend. He assures her that she'll find someone and urges her to take care of herself in the meantime. Mercedes agrees with him and goes off to meet the jock he tried to set her up with. Dave then confronts Kurt asking if he told anyone else about him kissing Kurt in the locker room, with Dave claiming that Kurt kissed him, rather than the other way around. Kurt replies he hasn't told anyone to which Dave says, "Good, because if you tell anybody, I'll kill you." He walks off, leaving Kurt terrified for his life. Furt Kurt and Finn discover that their parents are finally getting married, and Kurt is made the wedding planner. At the same time, Kurt is terrified by Dave Karofsky and begins to panic whenever Dave is near him. Dave walks up to him, touches his upper chest, and attempts a smile at Kurt. He then grabs the wedding figurine Kurt is holding, asking "Can I have this?" before walking off, leaving Kurt looking unsettled. Will sees this and asks Kurt if he's alright, causing Kurt to shake and cry; Will takes him to the principal. After Will and Sue say they can't do anything to help him, the glee boys on the football team confront Dave in the locker room and demand he leave Kurt alone. Later, while Kurt is giving Finn and Burt dancing lessons, Dave sees and mocks them, angering Burt. Kurt hesitates but when Finn tells Kurt to tell his father the truth or he will, Kurt tells Burt that Dave has been harassing him for a few weeks. When his dad presses Kurt for more information, he admits that Dave threatened to kill him, which shocks both Finn and Burt. Burt rushes after Dave and throws him up against the wall, threatening Karofsky to pick a fight with him. He is pulled off of him by Finn and Kurt. The situation causes Sue to call Dave's dad, Paul Karofsky, to the school. Paul notes that Dave has been acting differently and takes Kurt's side. Upon Kurt telling Sue that Dave threatened to kill him, Sue expels Dave. Later, Burt marries Carole, making Finn and Kurt stepbrothers. At the reception, Finn says that "Furt" has been born, and he has Kurt's back no matter what it costs him. Finn and the rest of the Glee Club proceed to sing Bruno Mars' Just the Way You Are to him, with Finn putting his past insecurities with Kurt aside, and they dance, ending with a hug. Sue reveals that her expulsion of Dave has been overridden by the school board and he'll be returning the next day. She resigns in protest, allowing Figgins to return as acting principal and says she'll be a set of eyes and ears for Kurt in the hallway. Kurt leaves the office and runs into Burt and Carole, who offer to use their honeymoon money to pay for his tuition at Dalton Academy. Kurt goes into the choir room and announces he's transferring to Dalton Academy, effective immediately, because Dave is returning the next day. All the guys offer to protect him, but Kurt refuses. He walks out of the choir room in tears, leaving all of Glee Club stunned and upset. Not only about Kurt's leaving, but also that Kurt would be their competition for Sectionals, leaving Rachel worry about it. Special Education Kurt, who is now a member of Dalton Academy finds himself struggling to adjust to the energy of the place. The Warblers make him watch over their mascot, a canary named Pavarotti, in order for him to join their Glee Club. Kurt makes jokes that mostly fall flat. He presents an idea for Sectionals, but the council politely declines. After the meeting, Blaine comes over to him in the hallway and offers Kurt the chance to audition to sing a solo at Sectionals, because Kurt showed guts by suggesting new ideas. Kurt goes to Rachel for help and together they work on Don't Cry for Me Argentina for his audition. Unfortunately, Kurt is not selected; Nick and Jeff, both of whom had auditioned multiple times for the solo, are told they can go forward to the next level of auditions. Blaine tells Kurt that he doesn't have to show off or try so hard, and to try to blend in. At Sectionals, Kurt runs into Rachel, where she admits her own shock that he didn't get the solo and jokingly states that the reason she had never been as nice to him before was because of the fact he was her biggest competition. She admits they all miss him, and he says he misses his old school as well. Rachel admits that the most important thing is for Kurt to be safe. During their talk, he accidentally lets slip that he knew Finn had slept with Santana, assuming that Rachel had known already. The Warblers perform Hey, Soul Sister, before New Directions goes up, and Kurt is pleased to see that a majority of his friends from New Directions smile up at him from the audience with pride and support, even giving them a standing ovation at the end. He returns the kind gesture and leads the audience to give a standing ovation for New Directions after they perform. In the end, both the Warblers and New Directions tie for first place at Sectionals, meaning both groups will be competing again at Regionals against Westvale High School's Aural Intensity. After the competition, Kurt, who is still taking care of Pavarotti, becomes scared that the bird might be dying, when he notes that he is becoming weak and his feathers are falling out. He texts Blaine, who assures him that the warbler is simply molting. When Blaine asks Kurt to help him prepare for a gig, they flirtatiously sing Baby, It's Cold Outside. Afterwards, Will visits Kurt where Kurt reveals that he is in love with Blaine. (A Very Glee Christmas) Kurt joins The Warblers in preparing for Regionals. He and Blaine later join Rachel and Mercedes for coffee at The Lima Bean. Afterwards, he and Blaine can be seen at the football game, cheering on the New Directions, who have joined the football team. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) When Blaine reveals he has a crush on someone, Kurt assumes it's him but is disappointed when it turns out to be someone else. However, when Blaine's attempts at wooing his crush backfire, Kurt reveals to Blaine that he has feelings for him. Blaine is surprised, but suggests they should stay friends for the time being. (Silly Love Songs) Kurt accompanies Blaine to Rachel's house party where Blaine gets extremely drunk and kisses Rachel. The next morning, Burt catches Blaine in Kurt's bed, but Kurt insists that nothing had happened. When Blaine starts questioning his sexuality, Kurt admonishes him and asserts that bisexuality is not real. (Blame It on the Alcohol) Kurt struggles to be sexy when Blaine has The Warblers perform Animal for their sister school, Crawford Country Day. Blaine offers his services, but learns that Kurt is too resistant about the topic of sex. Burt decides to give Kurt "the talk" after a conversation with Blaine, but Kurt becomes uncomfortable. (Sexy) When Pavarotti suddenly dies, Kurt sings Blackbird in his memory, causing Blaine to realize his feelings for Kurt. Blaine then proposes they sing together at Regionals, where Blaine admits his feelings for Kurt and kisses him passionately. At Regionals, Kurt and Blaine sing Candles, before The Warblers perform Raise Your Glass. The Warblers end up losing, but Blaine and Kurt agree that they still have each other. (Original Song) Kurt and Blaine visit McKinley High for the benefit concert where Blaine comments that Kurt misses his old school. They soon confronted by Karofsky, who begins to taunt them. Santana Lopez witnesses this and intervenes. (A Night of Neglect) Santana is able to get Kurt to transfer back to McKinley with the promise that Karofsky's bullying would stop. After saying goodbye to Blaine, he sings As If We Never Said Goodbye to his old friends. At the end of the episode, Kurt lead Born This Way with Mercedes and Tina, sporting a T-shirt that reads "Likes Boys." (Born This Way) Finn and Rachel are surprised to find Kurt leaving a hotel room with Sam and assume he is cheating on Blaine. However, it turns out that Kurt has been helping Sam after Sam's father loses his job. (Rumours) While dining at Breadstix together, Kurt asks a reluctant Blaine to his high school prom. Later, Karofsky tearfully apologizes to Kurt for the bullying. At prom, the school plays a cruel joke on Kurt by rigging the vote and making him prom queen. Although he's pushed to tears, Kurt eventually finds the courage to come back and accept the crown. When it's time for the king and queen dance, prom king Karofsky backs out, allowing Blaine to step in for the dance. (Prom Queen) Kurt competes against Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana for the big solo at Nationals by singing Some People, but is unsuccessful in impressing newly appointed consultant Jesse. When Sue's sister, Jean Sylvester, dies unexpectedly, Kurt helps in planning the funeral where he and the New Directions perform Pure Imagination. (Funeral) In New York, Kurt invites Rachel for breakfast at Tiffany's where he reveals his plans to come to New York for college. They sneak into the Gershwin Theater and sing For Good from Wicked. At Nationals, the New Directions suffer a terrible loss and return to Ohio in defeat. Despite this, Kurt remains in high spirits when he meets Blaine again and is surprised when Blaine tells him he loves him, which he responds that he loves him, too. (New York) |-| S3= Kurt convinces Blaine to transfer to McKinley. Kurt and Rachel learn, from Emma, about a prestigious performing arts school called the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts (or NYADA, for short) and plan to psyche out the competition with Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead. However, they are shocked when the competition turns out to be a lot better than they'd expected. At the end of the episode, Kurt performs You Can't Stop the Beat with New Directions. (The Purple Piano Project) In an effort to beef up his résumé, Kurt attempts to run for student class president and audition for the school musical with I'm the Greatest Star. However, obstacles like Brittany and Blaine threaten his efforts. (I Am Unicorn) Brittany reveals to Kurt that she will be running against him in the student election. Kurt sings in It's All Over when Mercedes turns up late to Booty Camp, causing her to quit. Kurt surprises Blaine with roses in an effort to show support for Blaine, who is a shoe-in for the role of Tony. (Asian F) Kurt's role is very minor in the episode. He is seen during a performance by the newest glee club member, Rory Flanagan and dancing in Last Friday Night. (Pot o' Gold) Kurt begins to feel threatened when a handsome Warbler named Sebastian Smythe pursues Blaine. Kurt and Blaine decide to accompany Sebastian to a gay bar where Blaine gets drunk and overly affectionate, causing an argument. After the school play, Kurt and Blaine apologize to each other, affirming their love, and they make the decision to have sex for the first time with each other. (The First Time) Kurt confronts Sue about her slanderous campaign strategies. During the presidential speeches, Kurt promises to end dodgeball, because it promotes bullying. (Mash Off) In support of Santana's coming out, Kurt and Blaine sing Perfect, but she rebuffs them. After the election voting, Kurt is accused of stuffing the ballot, but it turns out to be Rachel. At the end of the episode, he sings Constant Craving as he fills out his NYADA application. (I Kissed a Girl) Kurt warns Sebastian to stay away from Blaine, but Sebastian refuses. At Sectionals, Kurt and Tina lead ABC with Quinn and Mike Chang. During their performance, Kurt notices Sebastian in the audience, eyeing Blaine. (Hold on to Sixteen) Kurt participates in co-hosting Artie's Christmas special with Blaine, singing Let It Snow and My Favorite Things. After filming is complete, he and the rest of New Directions go to help out at the homeless shelter and sing Do They Know It's Christmas? to everyone. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Kurt joins the girls during Summer Nights as Mercedes talks about her fling with Sam. He later joins Rachel and Finn at Breadstix to discuss their futures post-graduation, where he laments that he doesn't think he'll get into NYADA. (Yes/No) At The Lima Bean, Sebastian confronts Kurt and his friends and reveals that The Warblers will be performing Michael Jackson songs at Regionals. During a sing-off with The Warblers, Blaine gets injured after Sebastian tosses a slushie that was intended for Kurt. Later, Kurt, Rachel, and Finn visit Blaine and sing Ben to him. Kurt finally gets his letter from NYADA, stating that he is a finalist, which upsets Rachel, who hasn't gotten hers. At the end of the episode, Kurt and New Directions confront Sebastian and The Warblers and perform Black or White. (Michael) When Rachel reveals her engagement to Finn, Kurt initially objects. He later approaches Finn with pamphlets for New York-based schools. (The Spanish Teacher) Kurt begins to receive gifts from a "secret admirer" and assumes that Blaine is the one sending them. However, it is later revealed to be Karofsky, who tells Kurt that he's in love with him. Although flattered, Kurt gently rejects him. At the end of the episode, Blaine makes a surprise visit and they sing Love Shack together with the girls. (Heart) When news hit about Karofsky's suicide attempt, Kurt joins The God Squad where he reveals that he feels guilty for ignoring Karofsky's attempts at contacting him. Kurt later joins Blaine, Brittany, and Santana at The Lima Bean to confront Sebastian, who apologizes for his actions after he feels responsible for Karofsky's suicide attempt. After New Directions win at Regionals, Kurt visits Karofsky at the hospital where they agree to form a friendship. (On My Way) Recognizing Blaine's growing annoyance with his brother, Kurt encourages him to talk to Cooper and hash things out. (Big Brother) Kurt and Mercedes are visited by the new lead vocalist of Vocal Adrenaline, Wade Adams, who seeks advice from them on how to be confident as a woman named Unique. When Sue gets word of this, she orders them to encourage Wade to go along with the Unique persona, but have second thoughts and try to discourage him. Wade, however, goes on stage as Unique and his performance is well received. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) In memory of Whitney Houston, Kurt joins Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana in singing How Will I Know. Kurt and Blaine begin to feel distant with each other, prompting Kurt to exchange flirty text messages from a boy named Chandler Kiehl that he met at a sheet music shop. Blaine catches wind of this and accuses him of cheating, which Kurt denies. After a conversation with Burt, Kurt sings I Have Nothing as an apology to Blaine, and the two work out their issues. At the end of the episode, they perform My Love Is Your Love with New Directions. (Dance with Somebody) NYADA auditions have finally arrived, and Kurt and Rachel prepare their own performances. Kurt decides to play it safe with a song from Phantom of the Opera, but after an unimpressed reaction from Carmen Tibideaux, he changes the song to Not the Boy Next Door at the last minute, nailing his audition. (Choke) Kurt and Blaine join Rachel in performing Big Girls Don't Cry, and agree to go to Rachel's anti-prom, which turns out to be extremely boring. They decide to go to prom, despite Brittany's hair gel ban, where Blaine reveals his curly hair, much to Kurt's shock. (Prom-asaurus) Sue calls Kurt and Mercedes to her office where she reveals Unique's success as a drag performer. She then orders Kurt to wear a dress and perform as "Porcelina," which Kurt refuses. Kurt and Blaine are at the mall when Tina falls and hits her head in the water fountain. In an alternate universe, Kurt switch places with Finn, who shows his support to Tina (as Rachel). (Props) At Nationals, Kurt has a solo in Paradise by the Dashboard Light. After New Directions are revealed as the winners, Kurt and the seniors perform We Are the Champions to Will, who was just awarded Teacher of the Year. (Nationals) Burt surprises Kurt with a performance of Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) with Brittany and Tina as a graduation present. Kurt then has a discussion with Blaine about the future of their relationship, and reassures Blaine that he isn't saying goodbye to him. Kurt sings I'll Remember as his goodbye to New Directions. It's later revealed that Kurt did not get into NYADA, but Rachel did. Despite this, he sees Rachel off with the rest of their friends at the train station. (Goodbye) |-| S4= Having failed to get into NYADA, Kurt busies himself around Lima, obtaining a job as a barista and joining the New Directions for auditions. However, after encouraging words from Blaine and Burt, Kurt moves to New York and surprises Rachel, who breaks down from her stressful life in the Big Apple. (The New Rachel) Kurt and Rachel buy a loft together. Later, when Rachel complains about her dance teacher, Cassandra July, and her abusive treatment, Kurt reveals her backstory as "the biggest trainwreck in Broadway history. (Britney 2.0) Kurt applies for an intership at Vogue.com where he meets the eccentric Isabelle Wright, who is impressed by his style. Later, he and Isabelle help give Rachel a makeover, singing The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile. At the end of the episode, we see Kurt ignore a phone call from Blaine, foreshadowing the events of the next episode. (Makeover) Blaine and Finn visit Kurt and Rachel in New York where their relationship problems come to head. Blaine reveals that he cheated on Kurt, leading to them singing Don't Speak. Kurt and Blaine break up and they, along with other couples going through issues, sing The Scientist. (The Break-Up) Kurt and Rachel travel to Lima to see the school production of Grease. Kurt has an awkward run-in with Blaine, where he reveals that he doesn't trust Blaine anymore. (Glease) Kurt, Rachel, and Rachel's new boyfriend Brody Weston celebrate Thanksgiving together, but are interrupted by Isabelle and her drag queen friends, singing Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time. Isabelle is able to convince Kurt to call Blaine and talk things out. (Thanksgiving) Kurt attempts to get into NYADA by convincing Carmen to give him a second chance. At the NYADA Winter Showcase, Kurt sings Being Alive as an impromptu audition. At the end of the episode, it's revealed that Kurt got accepted into NYADA. (Swan Song) In an alternate universe where Artie can walk, Kurt is held back a year and still being bullied by his peers and mentions that he doesn't know who Blaine is. In real life, Burt visits Kurt in New York where he reveals that he has prostate cancer. He later surprises him with a visit from Blaine, with whom he sings White Christmas at the ice rink. At the end of the episode, they sing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. (Glee, Actually) Kurt meets Adam Crawford, a charming senior and leader of the NYADA glee club, Adam's Apples. Feeling lonely from the break-up, Kurt asks out Adam, who accepts and they exchange numbers. (Sadie Hawkins) After learning that she'll be doing a nude scene for a film project, Kurt advises Rachel to not go through with it and calls Quinn and Santana to help in convincing her. (Naked) Tired of her growing diva attitude, Kurt challenges Rachel to a second diva-off, after admitting that he blew the first one they competed in. During NYADA's Midnight Madness, Kurt and Rachel sing Bring Him Home and Kurt is announced the winner. Having been knocked down a peg, Rachel mends things with Kurt. (Diva) At the wedding of Will and Emma, Kurt and Blaine are hooking up in the backseat of a car. They later sing Just Can't Get Enough at the wedding reception. He is later confronted by Tina about his treatment of Blaine. Afterwards, Kurt and Blaine proceed to have sex in a hotel room during We've Got Tonite. (I Do) Kurt snowed in the apartment with Adam, Rachel, and Santana. To pass the time, he suggest they watch the film Moulin Rouge!, where Santana comments that Come What May was supposed to be Kurt and Blaine's wedding song. Later, Kurt daydreams of Blaine and himself, singing Come What May, suggesting that he is still not over Blaine. (Girls (and Boys) on Film) Annoyed with Santana's flagrant disregard of boundaries, Kurt and Rachel order her to move out of the apartment. (Feud) When Santana learns the truth about Brody's real profession, Kurt advises Santana to hold off from telling Rachel as she prepares for her Funny Girl audition. At night, Rachel and Santana discover Kurt's "boyfriend arm" pillow. He later gives them one for each other. At the end of the episode, the three sing Mamma Mia as they watch the movie version. (Guilty Pleasures) During Funny Girl audition, Kurt appears along with Artie, Finn, Mercedes, and Tina during Don't Stop Believin'. At the end of the episode, Kurt can be seen, waiting for Rachel to get her callback. (Sweet Dreams) Isabelle asks for Kurt's help at the New York City Ballet educational programs, which he accepts. He brings along Rachel and Santana where Isabelle helps Santana realize her dancing dreams by singing At the Ballet. (Lights Out) Kurt returns to Lima with Mercedes and Mike to get Burt's test results to see if he has cancer or not. He sings You Are the Sunshine of My Life for his father. It's later revealed that Blaine is planning to propose to Kurt and asks Burt for permission. (Wonder-ful) Kurt attends a double date with Blaine and two lesbians named Jan and Liz Stevens. Blaine hopes that witness their love would help Kurt realize his feelings for Blaine enough to marry him. At the end of the episode, Kurt witnesses Will and Emma get married and Blaine stands next to him with the engagement ring behind him. (All or Nothing) |-| S5= get engaged.]] Kurt and Blaine agree to give their relationship a second shot and sing Got to Get You into My Life together. Afterwards, Burt drives Kurt to Dalton Academy where Blaine proposes to him. (Love, Love, Love) Kurt sings Get Back with Rachel in an attempt cheer her up after she hasn't heard back from the Funny Girl producers. After Rachel wins the role, Kurt accepts a job at the Spotlight Diner and performs Let It Be with Rachel, Santana, and Santana's new girlfriend, Dani. (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) Kurt returns to Lima in the wake of Finn's sudden death, singing Seasons of Love with New Directions past and present. He later gets into a small conflict with Puck over who gets to own Finn's letterman jacket. After Santana's tearful performance, he goes to speak with her about how she should stop feeling guilty. (The Quarterback) .]] Kurt decides to hold auditions for a new band he's creating. When a flashy auditionee named Starchild auditions, Kurt becomes jealous and rebuffs him for being too flashy. Starchild later visits him in a toned-down attire, revealing that his real name is actually Elliott Gilbert and Kurt agrees to let him be a part of the band, which is eventually named Pamela Lansbury. (A Katy or A Gaga) In an attempt to "live life on the edge," Kurt and Rachel agree to get tattoos, which ends badly when Kurt's tattoo reads "It's Get Better" instead of "It Gets Better." He later has the tattoo changed to "It's Got Bette Midler." (The End of Twerk) Kurt, Rachel, and Santana welcome Blaine and Sam to New York as they prepare to look at colleges to go to. Kurt and Blaine discuss Blaine's future career, in which Kurt encourages him to go to NYADA. They all later sing Just the Way You Are. (Movin' Out) Kurt books a gig for Pamela Lansbury at Callbacks, which is negatively received by his bandmates. He explains his decision with a vision of him playing Madonna's Into the Groove, where everyone loves their performance. Kurt and Blaine have a discussion about Blaine having control issues. Pamela Lansbury's first gig ends up a bust when only one person shows up. (Puppet Master) In a special "unaired Christmas episode," Kurt, Rachel, and Santana get jobs as Santa's helpers, singing Here Comes Santa Claus (Down Santa Claus Lane), but it ends in disaster. They later meet a sexy Santa named Cody Tolentino, whom they invite over for to the apartment where they get high from helium and extremely drunk, singing The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late). Kurt is later caught making out with Cody by Rachel and Santana. However, the following morning, Kurt, Rachel, and Santana all learn that they were robbed by Cody. At the end of the episode, they take a job as singing mannequins, performing Away in a Manger. (Previously Unaired Christmas) Kurt begins to worry that Elliott might try to take over the band. After Elliott takes Kurt to a guitar shop where they sing I Believe in a Thing Called Love, Kurt has second thoughts. They take a selfie together with Elliott kissing Kurt's cheek, which upsets Blaine after Becky shows him the photo on Facebook. (Frenemies) Due to Rachel and Santana's feud, Kurt kicks them out of the band and forms a new band with Dani and Elliott, One Three Hill. They have their first performance at Callbacks, performing The Happening. At the end of the episode, the three have band practice, singing Hold On. (Trio) Kurt is informed about New Directions' loss at Nationals and tells Rachel and Santana about Sue disbanding the club. (City of Angels) .]] Kurt returns to Lima again to participate in Will's final glee club assignment. He joins Mercedes and Rachel in singing ''Defying Gravity. The following day, he receives a flask as a wedding gift from April. (100) In an effort to mend Rachel and Santana's relationship, Kurt and Mercedes sing I Am Changing. Kurt joins all the New Directions members, old and new, in singing Don't Stop Believin' to Will as a special goodbye. (New Directions) Kurt sings Downtown with Artie, Blaine, Rachel, and Sam. Kurt and Blaine adjust to their life in New York with You Make Me Feel So Young, but Kurt eventually grows increasingly annoyed with Blaine's constant smothering. He finds releases with Elliott, singing Rockstar, and Elliott convinces him to work out their issues. Kurt and Blaine eventually agree to live separately for the time being. (New New York) .]] Kurt joins Blaine, Rachel, and Sam in attending a candlelight vigil for a gay-bashing victim by singing ''No One Is Alone. Later, Kurt and Rachel have a talk and is disappointed that Rachel would drop out of NYADA in favor of Funny Girl, which ends in an argument. After dinner, Kurt sees a gay man being harassed and comes to his aid, getting attacked himself. Burt visits him in the hopsital and expresses his grief, but Kurt reiterates that he is strong. At the end of the episode, Kurt sings I'm Still Here with Burt and all his friends enjoying the performance. (Bash) Kurt and Blaine begin to have issues again after Blaine gains weight and becomes insecure around Kurt, who gets attention for his toned body. Their issues come to head when Blaine accidently strikes at Kurt during stage combat practice after singing Love is a Battlefield. They eventually work out their issues, with promises to be more honest with each other. (Tested) Kurt appears in Rachel's dream in the same outfit he wore in the first season "diva-off". He later attends Rachel's opening night for Funny Girl with Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Santana, and Tina. Later, they are seen reading a very positive review from the New York Times. (Opening Night) Kurt meets up with Blaine and informs him that a wealthy socialite named June Dolloway, who helps kickstart artists' careers, is visiting NYADA. He convinces Blaine to sing Story of My Life for June, but it backfires when Blaine is the one she becomes interested in. Blaine lies to Kurt about being a part of June's show when in reality, June wants Blaine to dump him. (The Back-Up Plan) Kurt takes on a special project of Peter Pan with the help of a former Broadway star named Maggie Banks. He auditions with Memory. He also helps mend Maggie's relationship wit her daughter, Clara. On opening night, Kurt performs Lucky Star as Peter Pan, which is well received. Lastly, Kurt joins the gang at the diner in singing Take Me Home Tonight as they give away dogs to people. (Old Dog, New Tricks) Kurt becomes upset when he learns that Blaine lied to him about June. At June's showcase, Blaine surprises everyone by singing American Boy with Kurt, against June's wishes. At the end of the episode, Kurt performs Pompeii with the New York gang as they begin the next chapter of their lives. (The Untitled Rachel Berry Project) Personality Kurt's personality is one of the most multi-faceted in the show, having interests in everything from cars to fashion, and seems to have very high standards for himself. In the beginning of the show, he appears to be somewhat superficial; Kurt is obsessed with the latest fashions, which are normally of the highest quality and most expensive brands. He is also very obsessed with his hair, spending hours preparing it, and often adjusting it at random intervals, even when performing. While many assume him to just be a snob, the truth is, this is simply a mask that Kurt wears in order to hide his insecurities and fears. He can be brutally honest, once telling Mercedes she looked like "a technicolor zebra" because of her hoodie. He's very smart, as proven through his quick-witted sense of humor and use of intelligent vocabulary. This was further proven when speaking to Mr. Schuester he told him he wasn't "challenged in the least" at McKinley. He can be manipulative at times, as seen when he tricks Rachel into dressing more like Sandy from Grease in order to win over Finn's affections, despite Kurt's knowledge Finn is attracted to the opposite look in a girl. This side of Kurt is also shown when he sets up Finn's mother with his father to get closer to Finn. As the only openly gay boy at McKinley, he tries his best to keep strong, a trait that his father and many in the Glee club value in him. However, having no friends at school who he can completely talk to about being gay, he is often seen as a very lonely individual. This loneliness has at times caused his romantic interest in certain boys to become a bit unsettling, as seen during the course of his crush with Finn. When Kurt develops a crush he seems to fall hard, as shown with Finn in Season One and Blaine in Season Two. Throughout, he is able to persevere through the cruelties of high school. Kurt puts those he cares about before his own wants, despite his superficial exterior, as in Wheels where he throws a high note, thus giving up a solo in order to spare his father the stress of being ridiculed for his son singing a girl's song, and somewhat in Laryngitis, trying to change himself so that he and his father can better relate and because he felt that he wasn't doing enough to help his dad feel comfortable (though this all may or may not be a cover-up). Kurt, like Rachel and Mercedes, can be a bit of a diva at times, but he cares deeply for his fellow Glee Club members, as seen when he wanted to help the boys get revenge against Vocal Adrenaline for egging Rachel. Tina was also picked on by two bullies, but is defended by Kurt. He also told the bullies to pick on him instead. He has tendencies to lash out and get defensive under pressure, as illustrated particularly in his and Blaine's fight in Blame It on the Alcohol. Kurt, while ambitious, seems to always be generous enough to appreciate real talent. He contends with both Rachel and Blaine for solos, but always acknowledges Rachel's talent and singing ability. Even when competing with her for the lead solo in Funeral, he rises to his feet and applauds and is pulled down by Santana. He is extremely good at keeping secrets, even when his safety is at stake, as seen in his relationship with Karofsky. He is also sensitive enough to forgive him later because he realizes that Karofsky is miserable. Kurt is shown throughout to be a very caring individual, even towards people he isn't close to; such as defending Rory, and shouting at Santana for "attacking" him in Mash Off. He also has a strong "family first" mentality, as shown in Wheels when he throws the high F in order to protect his father. Kurt is also an extremely forgiving person, seen when he forgives Dave for bullying him, when he forgives Rachel for running for class president, when he forgives Mercedes for busting his window, and when he forgives Blaine for cheating on him. Appearance Kurt is slender and quite tall in regards to the rest of his New Directions teammates. His eyes are glasz (blueish, greyish, greenish color), and his skin is very pale and clear. His hair is chestnut and wavy. His pale skin earned him the nickname "Porcelain" from Sue Sylvester. He takes very good care of himself. He seems to never wear the same outfit twice a week unless under stress or depressed, as shown in Funk. Throughout the seasons, Kurt's fashion trends change, Season One he would always wear large amounts of clothing and as the series continued the layers began to decrease, but staying eccentric all the way through. Ryan Murphy has said this is due to Kurt's journey of accepting himself for who he is. He has also made changes in his appearance, such as getting a tattoo on his upper back, and a piercing in his tongue during Season Five, as part of his grieving process due to Finn's death. It is implied he took the piercing out. Relationships Mercedes Jones (Kurtcedes) Mercedes and Kurt have been friends since the beginning of the first season, although during their relationship they have had disagreements over things such as religion. They frequently have sleepovers and enjoy spending time with each other. In Acafellas Mercedes develops a crush on Kurt and becomes angry when he rejects her, although she is supportive when he confesses to her that he's gay. Throughout the show's seasons, the pair's friendship strengthens, becoming close friends who are always there for each other. When Burt gets sick, Mercedes takes Kurt to church where she asks everyone to pray for Kurt's father. When Kurt begins his friendship with Blaine, Mercedes begins to feel like a third wheel. When Kurt announces to the New Directions that he is transferring to Dalton Academy, Mercedes seems hurt and steps up to try to convince him to stay at McKinley. Later, when Kurt returns home in season four, she helps him to get through the days leading up to the results of his dad's surgery. Kurt seems happy for Mercedes' success in Los Angeles and supports her decision to quit the record deal. In Season Five, Kurt and Mercedes feud again about Tater Tots and sing a duet (I Am Changing ) to Santana and Rachel to persuade them to stop fighting. Rachel Berry (Hummelberry) Rachel and Kurt have had a love-hate relationship for a very long period of time. They both tend to see themselves as being superior to the other, although they are actually quite similar (which is one of the reasons they clash). They often compete in diva-offs, but ultimately look to each other for advice. They become close mid-Season Two, and Season Three opens with Kurt and Rachel portrayed as best friends. They audition for NYADA together and Kurt supports Rachel when she gives up hope. Kurt ends up joining Rachel in New York, although he is not yet attending NYADA, and the two find an apartment together. Though their friendship sometimes takes a back seat to their ambition, they usually end up alright. Finn Hudson (Furt) '' Even before they joined Glee together, Kurt and Finn shared a great deal of interactions due to Kurt's constant abuse at the hands of the football team. Despite the fact Finn never tried to stop this treatment, it was clear that he was never comfortable with it, and often tried to help in small ways, such as allowing him to take off his expensive clothing before getting tossed in the trash. It is revealed a few episodes into season one that at some point Kurt has developed a crush on Finn. Kurt sets up their parents and they are forced to move in together (and share a room, much to Finn's dismay). After a heated argument, some mean things are said between the two, but they eventually make up. After this, Kurt seems to move on from his crush. In Season 2, the bullying gets worse for Kurt and Finn admits to not standing up like a real brother should. He says that he will protect Kurt because he sees him as family. Sue Sylvester ''(Surt) '' Throughout the first three series, Sue seems to take a liking to Kurt above the other members of the New Directions. She takes special care to protect him from harassment and bullying, particularly at the hands of David Karofsky. This may, in part, be due to her experience of the difficulties of being a social outcast, a consequence of having a sister with Downs syndrome, Jean. Blaine Anderson ''(Klaine) Kurt is instantly enamored by Blaine when he goes to spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers. Blaine is not angry when he finds out. They become friends, and Kurt ends up going to Dalton with Blaine. Kurt admits to having feelings for Blaine after they sing Baby, It's Cold Outside. Blaine doesn't instantly reciprocate his feelings, until Original Song, in which Blaine admits to being mutually in love with Kurt, and they become a couple. Kurt transfers back to William McKinley High School soon after Regionals. Since he remarks how much he'd love to have Blaine with him during his senior year, the latter transfers to the high school in Lima at the beginning of the school year. Around then do they lose their virginities to each other. Their relationship is tested when it becomesm ore and more aware to Blaine that Kurt will propoably be leaving him behind after graduation, to which Kurt promises they will make it work. As predicated, Kurt moves to New York in The New Rachel. Blaine starts feeling neglected as a result of their long-distance relationship, and ends up cheating with a man named li. Although Blaine immediately travels to New York to confess this and apologize to Kurt, the latter breaks up with him. Over the new couple of weeks, Blaine repeatedly tries to apologize to Kurt, but the latter doesn't accept it until he has a heart-to-heart with Isabelle Wright. Kurt and Blaine both manage to move on after speaking themselves out on it in Glee, Actually. Blaine then begins crushing on Sam Evans, and Kurt begins a relationship with Adam Crawford. Despite this, they reunite in Love Love Love, and get engaged in the same episode. After graduating, they move into Kurt and Rachel's apartment together, but Blaine moves out when living together doesn't work for them. While attending NYADA together, a change in their relationship stresses Blaine especially. They also clash when June Dolloway doesn't want Kurt in her showcase with Blaine, but they eventually manage to sort that out, too. Chandler Kiehl (Kandler) Chandler is a character that first appears in Dance With Somebody, Kurt meets him in a music store, while looking for sheet music. Both share an interest in Broadway and both intend to move to New York for school the following year. Kurt and Chandler later exchange flirtatious text messages behind Blaine's back. When Blaine notices the messages on Kurt's phone, he says it is cheating. Kurt claims that he is not cheating, only texting Chandler because Blaine has been distant from him and hasn't giving him any compliments, as Kurt says Chandler's texts makes him "feel good." Apparently, Kurt told Chandler to stop texting and so the one sided crush may or may not have been finished. Adam Crawford (Kadam) Adam made his first appearance in Sadie Hawkins. Kurt meets Adam during his first week at NYADA, when Kurt was standing in front of the sign up sheets for the Adam's Apples. He introduces himself to Adam, but Adam said that he already knew Kurt from the performance at the Winter Showcase, which he describes as being "breathtaking." While Kurt's looking at the Adam's Apples sign up sheet, Adam decides to take Kurt and show him a performance, which Kurt enjoys. As the days go by, the two boys get closer as Adam compliments Kurt whenever they happen to run into each other. Kurt later tells Rachel that he has an eye on someone, referring to Adam. Rachel advises Kurt to take the chance he could get, and so with that thought in mind, Kurt asks Adam out for drinks, to which Adam agrees and they then exchange numbers. In Girls (and Boys) on Film they are seen doing impressions of Downton Abbey characters, watching Moulin Rouge, and baking cookies with one another, during a blizzard that has left them, Rachel and Santana snowed in in the loft. Adam later confronts Kurt about his feelings for Blaine and asks Kurt if he has just been a rebound, Kurt lets him know that he wants to get over Blaine so bad and reassures Adam that he was never a rebound. Adam then insists on taking Kurt to the movies to find their own sappy love movie they can connect with, and he takes Kurt's hand. Adam is mentioned, but does not appear in the next seven episodes, what exactly happened between him and Kurt after Girls (and Boys) on Film is unclear as of now. Later in Love, Love, Love, Kurt tells Blaine that although people liked the idea of them as a couple, the two of them never got serious. The last time Adam had been mentioned was during 'A Katy or A Gaga' when Kurt is at the Spotlight Diner and informs Santana, Dani, and Rachel that he was starting his own band as he states that he had to due to being kicked out of the Adam's Apple once Adam had learnt that Kurt was getting engaged to Blaine. Brittany Pierce (Kurttany) In season one, Kurt believes that the only way to not grow closer to his father and impress him, is by pretending to be straight. One day during glee practice, Brittany approaches Kurt about wanting to hook up so she can have a "perfect record." They are later seen making out in Kurt's room where they are interrupted by Burt who is rather confused as to the reason why Kurt did that. Their relationship is short-lived and they broke up when Burt encourages Kurt to be who he really is. In I Am Unicorn, Brittany wants to help Kurt campaign for class president, but when Kurt disagrees with her bold ideas, they become competitors for the position. David Karofsky (Kurtofsky) Throughout Season One, Karofsky is constantly harassing Kurt, shoving him into lockers, and calling him insulting names. However, the tormenting becomes drastically worse in season two when teachers and classmates are starting to notice how he treats Kurt. The boys from glee club get into a fight with Karofsky trying to defend Kurt. However, it is to no avail, and the bullying continues. It isn't until Never Been Kissed when Kurt gets the courage and strength to face Karofsky and confront him about the bullying. However, when he chases Karofsky into the locker room, they get into a very big argument. Karofsky is telling Kurt to back off, but Kurt will not stop yelling. The final straw is when Karofsky pulls Kurt forward and forcing him to kiss him (Kurt's first kiss with a boy). They are both equally shocked at the act. Karofsky tries to kiss Kurt again, but Kurt recoils, and Karofsky ends up punching a locker in frustration and running away as Kurt freaks out at the knowledge that his tormentor is gay. The next day, Kurt and Blaine try to talk to Karofsky about the kiss, but he refuses to speak about it to either of them. They get violent on the stairwell, but Karofsky turns around and leaves to avoid a discussion. However, the bullying does not stop. In fact, it gets worse. Kurt gets shoved even harder and starts getting scared and flinching everytime he turns a corner at school. Things reach a climax when Karofsky asks Kurt if told anyone about the incident. Kurt does not believe in outing people so he keeps quiet about it. Although, that does not stop Karofsky from threating Kurt. He says that if Kurt tells anyone, he will kill him. Now, even though Kurt thinks that it is an empty threat, he is terrified and starts considering a transfer to Dalton Academy in Westerville. Although he is very reluctant about it, Kurt decides that is the safer and better solution to switch schools. He stays at Dalton for some time, until Karofsky and Santana form the bully whips: a club made to end all bullying at McKinley. After Kurt shows him compassion, Karofsky apologizes for the pain he inflicted upon him. It seems as though the bullying at McKinley has died down until the night of prom where Karofsky is announced king and Kurt is announced queen. Karofsky is still to afraid to come out of the closet and leaves during their dance. In season three, Karofsky does not attend McKinley anymore. He has a conversation in a gay bar with Kurt in The First Time, showing he's slowly making progress in accepting himself. We again see him in the Valentine's Day episode. Kurt has a secret admirer he thinks is Blaine until it is revealed that Karofsky is the one sending Kurt gifts and Valentine's Day presents. Seeing as Kurt and Blaine were involved at the time, and Kurt does not reciprocate Karofsky's feelings, Kurt gently rejects Karofsky, who is upset, even moreso when noticing their conversation was overheard by a current classmate of his. Things take a tragic turn when Karofsky attempts suicide because of the bullies at his new school. Luckily, it was a failed attempt and Kurt comes by the hospital to comfort him and get him through the rough times. In the end, they end on friendly terms and possibly stay in touch with one another. Cody Tolentino Since the moment Kurt met Cody, it seemed obvious that he was attracted to him, while Cody entered the Bushwick, Kurt and Cody shared very flirtatious moments with each other. Afterwards, they both made out with each other, and after role-playing, Kurt refused to be Rudolph, resulting in Cody tying him up and robbing the apartment. Kurt admits that their kissing was "sexy-kissing" since it was like Kurt did not have any teeth. Songs S1= ;Solos KurtDefyingG.jpg|Defying Gravity (Wheels) Single version|link=Defying Gravity Portal-A House is Not a Home.PNG|A House Is Not a Home (Home) Single version|link=A House is Not a Home Rosesturn14.png|Rose's Turn (Laryngitis)|link=Rose's Turn ;Duets KurtDefyingG.jpg|Defying Gravity (Rachel) (Wheels)|link=Defying Gravity 4 minutes 1.gif|4 Minutes (Mercedes) (The Power of Madonna|link=4 Minutes Portal-A House is Not a Home.PNG|A House Is Not a Home (Finn) (Home)|link=A House is Not a Home ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Unreleased Songs *Mr. Cellophane from Chicago (Pilot) *Pink Houses by John Mellencamp (Laryngitis) ;Piano Playing *I'll Stand by You (Ballad) (sung by Finn) |-| S2= ;Solos iwanttoholdyourhand.png|I Want to Hold Your Hand (Grilled Cheesus)|link=I Want to Hold Your Hand Lejazzhot.png|Le Jazz Hot (Duets)|link=Le Jazz Hot Kurt don't cry for me argentina.png|Don't Cry for Me Argentina (Special Education) Single version|link=Don't Cry For Me Argentina Blackbird.png|Blackbird (Original Song)|link=Blackbird Asifweneversaidgoodbye.png|As If We Never Said Goodbye (Born This Way)|link=As If We Never Said Goodbye Kurt somepeople5.png|Some People (Funeral)|link=Some People ;Duets Happydaysarehereagaingethappy.png|Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Rachel) (Duets)|link=Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy Dontcryformeargentina.png|Don't Cry for Me Argentina (Rachel) (Special Education)|link=Don't Cry for Me Argentina Babyitscoldoutside1.png|Baby, It's Cold Outside (Blaine) (A Very Glee Christmas)|link=Baby, It's Cold Outside Animal.png|Animal (Blaine) (Sexy)|link=Animal Candles.png|Candles (Blaine) (Original Song)|link=Candles Forgood.png|For Good (Rachel) (New York)|link=For Good ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Back-up singing ;Unreleased Songs *New York, New York by Frank Sinatra (New York) |-| S3= ;Solos Imtgs28.jpg|I'm The Greatest Star (I Am Unicorn)|link=I'm The Greatest Star IHaveNothingGlee.png|I Have Nothing (Dance with Somebody)|link=I Have Nothing NTBND.png|Not the Boy Next Door (Choke)|link=Not The Boy Next Door Glee32214.jpg|I'll Remember (Goodbye)|link=I'll Remember ;Duets Tumblr_lry3vp6GMm1qk4zx2o1_500.png|Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead (Rachel) (The Purple Piano Project)|link=Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead Klaine33.jpg|Perfect (Blaine) (I Kissed a Girl)|link=Perfect KurtBlaineLIS4.png|Let It Snow (Blaine) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Let It Snow ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Back-up singing ;Unreleased Songs *The Music of the Night from The Phantom of the Opera (Choke) *Seasons of Love from RENT (With New Directions; cut from an unknown episode) |-| S4= ;Solos BeingAliveGlee.png |Being Alive' (Swan Song)|link=Being Alive kurtbrnghimhme.png|Bring Him Home ' (Diva) Single version|link=Bring Him Home Youarethesunshineofmylife.png|You Are the Sunshine of My Life (Wonder-ful)|link=You Are the Sunshine of My Life ;Duets White Christmas Glee.jpg|White Christmas (Blaine) (Glee, Actually)|link=White Christmas Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.06.png.jpg|Bring Him Home (Rachel) (Diva)|link=Bring Him Home Just.png|Just Can't Get Enough (Blaine) (I Do)|link=Just Can't Get Enough Klain3.png|Come What May (Blaine) (Girls (and Boys) on Film)|link=Come What May ;Solos (In a Group Number) |-| S5= Season Five: BashKurt.png|I'm Still Here (Bash) ;Duets GotToGetYouIntoMyLife Klaine.png|Got To Get You Into My Life (Blaine) (Love, Love, Love)|link=Got To Get You Into My Life GB.png|Get Back (Rachel) (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds)|link=Get Back Epic_New_Night_Of_Diva-ness_GLEE_480.jpg|I Believe in a Thing Called Love (Elliott) (Frenemies)|link=I Believe in a Thing Called Love Tumblr_n2lim5YOgr1qe476yo1_1280.jpg|I Am Changing (Mercedes) (New Directions|link=I Am Changing Tumblr n32uccKZEC1qe476yo3 500.jpg|You Make Me Feel So Young (Blaine) (New New York)|link=You Make Me Feel So Young File:Rockstarssssssssssssssssssssssss.png|Rockstar (Elliott) (New New York)|link=Rockstar LIAB.png|Love Is a Battlefield (Blaine) (Tested)|link=Love Is a Battlefield Klaine_still_tbu_2.jpg|Story of My Life (Blaine) (The Back-Up Plan)|link=Story of My Life memory2.png|Memory (Maggie) (Old Dog, New Tricks)|link=Memory luckystar1.png|Lucky Star (Maggie) (Old Dog, New Tricks)|link=Lucky Star TURBP Stills 3 (9).jpg|American Boy (Blaine) (The Untitled Rachel Berry Project)|link=American Boy ;Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *Chris had originally auditioned for the role of Artie, but the producers loved his audition so much, they created Kurt just for him. He was used in place of an Indian character, Rajeesh, who was intended to be Mercedes Jones's love interest. *Kurt is the first character to be identified by name in the series. *The name "Kurt Hummel" comes from the character "Kurt von Trapp" from ''The Sound of Music, in which Chris Colfer had once played, and Hummel is named after the Hummel collector dolls with rosy cheeks. *Despite being an openly gay character, Kurt's first on-screen kiss was with a girl. Gallery Kurt prayer.png Kurt 7.jpg Kurt 64.jpg Kurt born this way.jpg Backstage.jpg Untitled5gh.png Klaien07.jpg MashOff34.jpg Kurti.jpg Kurtonmyway2.jpg 535586 344939728893070 130080290379016 868875 1382639430 n.jpg NTBND.png Glee.S03E22.HDTV.x264-LOL 059.jpg Glee.S03E22.HDTV.x264-LOL 376.jpg Kurt Hummel - The New Rachel.gif Glee.S04E02.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV- 117.jpg Glee.S04E02.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV- 431.jpg Klainebreakupp.jpg Glee.S04E08.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV- 0212.jpg Glee.S04E08.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV- 0410.jpg Glee.S04E08.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV- 0863.jpg Glee.S04E08.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV- 0905.jpg Naked kurt brody.jpg 409 Swan Song 0314.jpg Kurt Being Alive.png Pleasebitch!face kadam.png Hummelberry!divas.png Klaine car.jpg BaGoFCap7.png GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots7.png Klainehoopmammamia.gif. Ballet hummelberry.gif At the Ballet.png 405826 10151583414372044 1992107418 n.jpg Klainelimabean.jpg Klainearebeautifulmofos.jpg Kurt LLL 1.jpg Kurt titswd gb.jpg Kurt titswd diner.jpg Kurt tq jacket.jpg Kurt TQ santana.jpg Kurt akoag audition.jpg SeasonFiveJTWYABJ1.jpg Tumblr mx0cptd4hN1r295ako10 250.gif Tumblr mx0clbFImM1qcy3j9o7 r1 250.gif Puc2.jpg Tumblr mxe6ehO3jf1s4jnwio2 500.png Tumblr mxe8lsciK41s4jnwio1 500.png Tumblr mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o5 250.gif Tumblr n1kwwy1tde1qh91nzo1 500.png Sneak Peek Frenemies GLEE 0584.jpg Tumblr n1kyv6VA3L1s7uvlko1 500.png KurtTrioPissed.png TrioCAP11.png Kurt still ND klaine making out.jpg Kurt still ND dsb.jpg Kurt bash noia.jpg Kurt bash burt.jpg Kurt tested std.jpg Kurt tested diner.jpg Kurt tested blaine hug.jpg Kurt opening night dream.jpg Kurt opening night laptop.jpg Kurt tbup rachel.jpg Kurt tbup soml.jpg Kurt tbup blaine 2.jpg Kurt odnt 2 maggie.jpg Kurt odnt 4 memory.jpg Kurt odnt 10 maggie.jpg Kurt odnt 12 hummelpezberry.jpg 05 tumblr lk4e8iQgnB1qflbdr.jpg Kurt_I'llRemember.gif Pinkhouses.png Helikesme kurt.gif Heissogorgeous-and-looks-likeanangel kurt.gif Tumblr_mh73lvZiRv1bqgrxsfo6_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mak6g82vDA1qgrxsfo6_250.gif Tumblr_mak6g82vDA1qgrxsfo10_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mak6g82vDA1qgrxsfo11_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mf0rlsb2Dx1qlpkoio2_250.gif Tumblr_mf0rlsb2Dx1qlpkoio3_250.gif Glee.S04E09.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_374.jpg Glee.S04E09.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_024.jpg tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o1_250.gif tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o6_250.gif Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0614.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0600.jpg Tumblr_lsklb7qmfo1qic96xo2_r5_250.gif 3x10_kurtana.gif Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_1322.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_1328.jpg Glee.S04E08.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0216.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0537.jpg Tumblr_mes3nx8I7o1qk71sao1_500.gif 3x11_kurtana.gif 3x11kurtana.gif 1_lolkurtana.gif Thetrio.gif Tumblr_m3m32qP43M1qjenjvo7_250.gif Hummelberry1.gif Tumblr_m30ghuzO771qeywr5o1_500.gif Tumblr_mabi0kUuTH1rox6kko1_500.gif Tumblr_mb48lsb16p1qg5mtao1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_lsgn9ooYzG1qcpsrlo4_250.gif Goodbye1 kurtana.gif goodbye_kurtana.gif michael_kurtana.gif|Kurtana! :D promqueen.gif kurtannaDontStopBelevin'.jpg kurtana-gays.jpg Santanarunthewouldgif.gif 305274_10151148068047044_1390975783_n.jpg Santanaruntheworld.gif tumblr_m3veksv4Z11qjenjvo4_250.gif tumblr_m3veksv4Z11qjenjvo7_250.gif tumblr_m4y6hbS5eb1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_m5es14bJCi1qcpsrlo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m53zeaH5on1qlujf1o4_250.gif tumblr_m5tw4qQjSm1qgul5ho6_250.gif tumblr_m5zpfuIc0n1qfgg1ao8_250.gif tumblr_m5tw4qQjSm1qgul5ho7_250.gif tumblr_m62z62g4rE1rw63deo1_500.gif tumblr_m68m8sxrPx1qi4ywfo1_250.gif tumblr_m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo3_r2_250.gif tumblr_m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo8_r2_250.gif tumblr_m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo11_r2_250.gif KurtanaBW.gif 2_lolkurtana.gif Tumblr lyp6yo1O9O1qfgg1ao1 250.gif tumblr_ma1tsepJO81r8m7ivo3_250.gif tumblr_ma1tsepJO81r8m7ivo2_250.gif Tumblr_m8wgpbBdHO1qa8mq1o4_250.gif Tumblr_m4inexEDND1rokppxo1_500.png BlaineTNR05.png Tumblr_lskor18wpF1qceolvo1_250.gif 2gxqwef.jpg 2x07-mini-kurt.jpg 300px-KurtSeason2.jpg Kurtsad.gif 4Minutes.jpg 4 minutes 2.jpg 4 minutes 5.jpg Tumblr_lvcb26EK1k1qic96xo3_r3_250.gif 565.jpg 63763875.jpg 855695.jpg April and Kurt.jpg BTW kurt.jpg Ballads1.jpg Bjmmnhn.jpg Blackbird.jpg Dancingqueen3 blainekurt.png Dancingqueen2 kurt.png Tumblr lvevp8P2BY1qgm0cz.gif Kurt & Rachel Hug.gif Itsnotunusual15.png Itsnotunusualfine.gif Itsnotunusual7.png Itsnotunusual5.gif Character-poster-di-glee-sul-personaggio-interpretato-da-chris-colfer-114719.jpg Chris-colfer-in-una-foto-promo-per-la-2-stagione-di-glee-171952.jpg Chris Colfer-Cheerio on Scooter.jpg Kurt Hummel-Tour.jpg Kurt Hummel.jpg thumb_cco_grilledcheesus_080.jpg Glee_Wallpaper_1024x768_Chris.jpg Chrissy245-1710770 100 100.jpg Glee season 2.2.png Oneofus.jpg Glee l.jpg Kurt H .jpg kurt-hummel-picture.jpg kurthummel.jpg single ladies - Cópia.jpg Glee...lol.png Gleeguys.jpg 303jxph.jpg.gif Screen shot 2010-10-09 at 6.59.36 PM.png COURAGE.gif Soulsister4.jpg Soulsister2.jpg Img-glee-still 111558544911.png Rachel & Kurt - Don't Cry for me Argentina.jpg Kurt en sue grilled cheesus.jpg Quinn, Kurt and Santana.jpg Glee - 4 minutes.jpg HSS.jpg 180px-Crying Kurt.jpg Kurt Glee.jpg Kurtchurch1.jpg normal_cco_glee109_008.jpg normal_cco_glee109_015.jpg normal_cco_glee109_035.jpg normal_cco_glee109_108.jpg Normal cco glee120 340.jpg Normal cco glee120 002.jpg Normal cco glee109 236.jpg Normal cco glee109 222.jpg Normal cco shoot009 02.jpg Normal cco glee120 356.jpg 14csca1.gif Glee - I Want to Hold Your Hand.jpg Glee Kurt by Snaznaz.png Kurtbrittany.png Kurtrachelgravity.JPG RachelKurtMakeover.png Finn-kurt.jpg.jpg 350px-Tumblr lcb9chnO0Ex1qd6sgco1 500.gif Kurttany1.gif Normal cco onsetglee 01.jpg Normal cco oct26 2.jpg Normal cco gleeoprah 211.jpg Normal cco gleeoprah 078.jpg Normal cco ellen 092.jpg Normal cco alexachung 12.jpg Normal cco glee109 035.jpg Normal cco glee109 015.jpg Normal cco glee109 008.jpg Burt5.jpg Finnkurt.jpg Kurtdumpster.jpg Gleehalloween Story101.jpg Mk2.jpg Mk1.jpg Mini15.png Mini14.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11380041-444-315.jpg Normal cco glee108 028.jpg tumblr_lcpyriR4SJ1qd6sgco1_500.gif Rocky Horror Kurt.jpg Tumblr lad0eaEdwA1qdgpf8o1 400.gif tumblr_lf325zTxUH1qfazvso1_500.jpg omigawd.gif Glee-kurtfinn.gif Kurt-3xxx.jpg|Kurt on the football team! HNI 0014.jpg SING Glee.png Mark and Lea and Cory and Chris.jpg Kurt and his Father in L..jpg SliderCharacters.png Kurtdontcry2.png Kurtdontcry.png Glee+Cast+01.jpg KurtTryingSexy.gif Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 9.25.40 AM.png Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 9.24.25 AM.png Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 9.23.25 AM.png Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 9.13.47 AM.png Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 8.28.56 AM.png Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 8.26.24 AM.png Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 8.25.41 AM.png Tumblrljh59nwlbo1qe476y.jpg Tumblrljh5p81kbr1qafewk.jpg Klaine.gif 180px-Chris Colfer and Adam Kolkin.png Prom Night-6.jpg Prom Night-5.jpg Prom Night-4.jpg Prom Night-3.jpg Prom Night-2.jpg Prom Night-1.jpg Tumblr ll0poaMgMy1qgtfki.png KurtSchließfach.png KlaineProm2.jpg aaaaaa.jpg bbbbbb.jpg eeeee.jpg ffffff.jpg ggggggg.jpg Kurt-roses-turn-kurt-hummel-gleek-18761298-900-900.jpg 2-01-Audition-kurt-hummel-gleek-15751379-1280-720.jpg tumblr_lr9ufvUqY01r0ifcwo1_500.jpg Picasion.com f5d1a0134fd78468789999f3734de4ce.gif Glee301-01027.jpg Kurt and rachel.png Kurt Hold Hand.jpg Defying Gravity Hummelberry.jpg Tumblr lbp54isZJF1qc11uo.gif Gorgeousss xx.jpg Chris-costume.jpg Tumblr lry3vp6GMm1qk4zx2o1 500.png Tumblr ltz1m1MZcH1qc6j81o1 500h.png Tumblr ltrb8xHJm21r5sx4xo1 500.png Tumblr ltjh2qb51r1r4hyq6o6 250.png Tumblr lt14gc2tJi1qa93cao5 250.gif Tumblr lt14gc2tJi1qa93cao3 250.gif Tumblr lt14gc2tJi1qa93cao2 250.gif Tumblr ltz1m1MZcH1qc6j81o3 1280.png Tumblr ltz1m1MZcH1qc6j81o2 1280.png Tumblr ltz1m1MZcH1qc6j81o1 500.png Tumblr ltz1inQfwa1qc6j81o2 500.png Tumblr ltz1inQfwa1qc6j81o1 500.png Klaineeee-1-.png vlcsnap-2011-11-03-12h04m45s145.png Hello chris.gif Tumblr lu5vk8wby71qg25zco3 250.gif Tumblr lu5vk8wby71qg25zco2 250.gif Wiki picture klaine 1.jpg FixYou34i.png Kurt pic.jpg Tumblr lu8pq9cugv1qjrillo3 400.gif Tumblr lu8pq9cugv1qjrillo2 400.gif Tumblr lu8pq9cugv1qjrillo1 400.gif tumblr_lu7ubvUKgy1qhl34to1_1280.jpg tumblr_lu7ubvUKgy1qhl34to2_1280.jpg tumblr_lu7ubvUKgy1qhl34to3_r2_1280.jpg tumblr_lu7ubvUKgy1qhl34to6_r1_1280 (1).jpg Kurt hit dodgeball.jpg KurtDefyingG.jpg SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.png Glee-PurplePianoProject-Tina-Kurt-Brittany-600x400.jpeg Tumblr lmhwxePvWR1qfyijao1 500.png Chocolate factory.gif WTHKurt.png WHATISWRONGWITHYOU.png UMMMMOK.png EskimoKliss.gif Gleeseason3banner-619x265 (1).jpg Tumblr lvrpczXeYR1qgf129o1 400.png Rachel&KurtS03E04.png Klaineo23.gif Klaien86i.jpg Tumblr lwq9fbK4WV1qzmvoio9 r1 250.gif Tumblr lwq9fbK4WV1qzmvoio2 250.gif Tumblr lwq9fbK4WV1qzmvoio8 r1 250.gif Tumblr lwq9fbK4WV1qzmvoio1 250.gif Perfect7.png Tumblr lvjhk39hxC1qci7ofo1 500.gif Tumblr luylu8yshT1qafv9po1 500.gif Tumblr lw69ttRm3Z1qb74s3o1 500.gif Tumblr lw7tjwLj6j1qfkbv9o1 500.gif Tumblr lqil6pUZaj1qeqd0w.gif KurtMO.png KurtTPPP.png KurtDDWW.png GleeHome3.jpg A House is Not a Home.jpg Timewarp.gif KurtRachelPPP2.png KurtRachelPPP.png KurtRachelDDWW3.png KurtRachelDDWW2.png KurtRachelDDWW.png KurtBlainePPP2.png Tumblr llxmkyqLj61qjva5ko1 500.gif Glee-Blaine-Kurt.png Foam.jpg Animal.png 6a00d8341c730253ef014e86b071eb970d-500wi.png Imtgs32.png Imtgs31.png Imtgs30.png Imtgs29.jpg Imtgs27.png Imtgs28.jpg Imtgs26.png Imtgs25.png Imtgs24.png 149872-Colfer-and-Michele-gov-lg.jpg 483892-hit-glee.jpg Forgood38.png Forgood37.png Forgood36.png Forgood35.png Forgood34.png Forgood33.png Forgood32.png Forgood30.png Forgood28.png Forgood27.png Forgood26.png Forgood25.png Forgood24.png Forgood23.png Forgood22.png Forgood20.png Forgood17.png Forgood16.png Forgood13.png Forgood11.png Forgood9.png Forgood8.png Forgood6.png Forgood3.jpg Forgood1.jpg Candles1.jpg Blackbird16.png Blackbird15.png Blackbird13.jpg Blackbird11.png Blackbird9.png Blackbird8.png Blackbird6.png Blackbird4.jpg Blackbird2.png Blackbird1.png KurtP2.png KurtIKAG.png KurtP.png KurtIKAG01.png KurtCC2.png KurtCC.png KurtRSC.png KurtHOTS.png KurtTinaABC.png KurtABC.png KurtEMC.png 239px-567567.jpg Tumblr lyg0vpnIxu1r2er03o1 500.jpg Tumblr lynhwyARnw1qahheuo1 500.gif Tumblr lyq3jzBgWG1qb9956o1 500.gif Tumblr lyp5saLJH31qaxxelo1 r1 500.gif Gleed copy.jpeg 190px-Kurt_pic.jpg 191px-BTW_kurt.jpg AIWNSG30.png AIWNSG29.png AIWNSG25.png AIWNSG23.png AIWNSG22.png AIWNSG20.png AIWNSG19.png AIWNSG18.png AIWNSG17.png AIWNSG15.png AIWNSG14.png AIWNSG12.png AIWNSG11.png AIWNSG10.png AIWNSG9.png AIWNSG8.png AIWNSG7.png AIWNSG6.png AIWNSG4.png AIWNSG3.png AIWNSG1.png SOWN23.png SOWN12.png SOWN9.png SOWN7.png SOWN1.png Tumblr lx2rvhvmgZ1qjotbvo1 500.png Tumblr lz8i8flTsU1qff1h7o1 500.jpg Tumblr ltda9hJgtm1r5640wo1 500.png Tumblr lj6ym7bbmh1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr ll12fyeGlS1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Kurt-Blaine-in-3x01-The-Purple-Piano-Project-kurt-and-blaine-25499549-624-352.jpg Tumblr lmkgyw3gFN1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lgd5ykKtXf1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr luhsggoU6e1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lu1g31PEcV1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lvssehOfNo1qff1h7o1 500.jpg Tumblr lsa0uuuuzx1qff1h7o1 500.jpg Tumblr lj2po4PInE1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr li81oqHMou1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lvrd5j2Ga51r4nhe3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lvuz91rHZJ1r4nhe3o1 500.jpg IGN20.png IGN18.png IGN17.png IGN16.png IGN15.png IGN14.png IGN12.png IGN11.png IGN10.png IGN9.png IGN7.png IGN6.png IGN4.png IGN2.png IGN1.png chris colfer is disapointed.gif Kurtboynextdoor.png normal_2x06_064.jpg normal_2x06_071.jpg normal_2x06_284.jpg normal_2x06_368.jpg normal_2x06_078.jpg normal_2x12_019.jpg normal_2x11_071.jpg normal_2x10_133.jpg normal_2x10_115.jpg normal_2x10_106.jpg normal_2x10_091.jpg normal_2x10_035.jpg normal_2x09_328.jpg normal_2x09_327.jpg normal_2x10_018.jpg normal_2x12_363.jpg normal_2x12_359.jpg normal_2x12_334.jpg normal_2x12_340.jpg normal_2x12_258.jpg normal_2x12_052.jpg normal_2x14_011.jpg normal_2x16_249.jpg normal_2x16_277.jpg normal_2x16_423.jpg normal_2x16_433.jpg normal_2x16_437.jpg normal_2x17_20.jpg normal_2x17_55.jpg normal_2x18_103.jpg normal_2x18_119.jpg normal_2x16_228.jpg Blaine teenage.jpg|Teenage Dream Blainekurt.jpg Candless.jpg Kurt blaine hott couple.png Kurt don't cry for me argentina.png Kurt leaning on a mannequin during "Silly Love Songs."png KurtundBlaine3.jpg KurtundBlaine4.jpg SOWK.jpg Tumblr lkj4u8O5qy1qgll4ko1 500.png Klaine-1.jpg Klaine-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-kurt-and-blaine-17533655-1580-891.jpg Klaine45.png KlaineKiss34.jpg Klaine56.png Kurt89.jpg 220913 512x288 generated.jpg 36763.jpg 456.jpg 559.jpg Chris279.png Gap attack 6 - aftermath.jpg Glee210 284.jpg Glee210 289.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378761-1580-888.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378763-1580-888.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378767-1580-888.jpg klaine8796.jpg prom967.png GleeFriday01.png NewYok8.jpg tumblr_lm6ig7gV0P1qgs4sno1_500.jpg Kliss98.png Baby Its Cold Outside.jpg Klaine158.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378769-1580-888.jpg KlaineKiss.jpg Orig-13714101.jpg normal_2x16_406.jpg Glee_Season_3_Episode_3_Asian_F_2-4634-590-700-80.jpg Blaine34.jpg Blaine56.jpg Klaine86.jpg Klaine987.jpg IMG_0198.PNG AdN52CLCAAIIcJP.png Klaine84.png KlaineV7a.jpg Tumblr_mfohp5C1PE1qaywkeo8_250.gif Tumblr_mfohp5C1PE1qaywkeo9_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mgfm2tOPWS1qk71sao4_250.gif Tumblr_mgsm3eUyhy1r2fxkho7_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mgsm3eUyhy1r2fxkho11_r1_250.gif Blaine34f.jpg BlaineZimmses.jpg Klaine98t.jpg DCriss CColfer 514111108180906.jpg Kuss83.jpg Klaine85u.jpg Klaine098.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 10.12.45 PM.png tumblr_lvqxslt77S1qla9d4o1_500.jpg Tumblr_lwbv86SsGG1qg7ok2o1_500.jpg Tumblr_lvqxr927d71qla9d4o1_500.jpg Klaien07n.jpg Klaine038.jpg Klaine86h.jpg Klaine33.jpg Klaine92.jpg Let_It_Snow.jpg LetItSnow.jpg Blaine937.jpg Klaine023.png Klaine97u.png COURAGE kurt.gif 000686yg.gif Klaine-Glee-2x20-Prom-Queen-bigger-picture-kurt-and-blaine-21949003-1280-720.jpg 212px-1.png imagesCABRI25Z.jpg Klaine-aholic.jpg Klaine3.jpg LS9.png LS8.png LS7.png Images-31.jpeg Images-2.jpeg Glee-blaine-and-kurt-school-la-12-13-11.jpg Glee-2x10-Kurt-Blaine-Cap-12.png Glee-1x09-Blaine-Kurt-Cap-23.png Fxuf5z.jpg 0415BlaineKurt1.png 359-vi.jpg 5220913 512x288 generated.jpg KlaineKiss9.jpg KlaineRing.png Tumblr lug3bokRko1qeb7qjo1 500.png 2lano4.jpg (2).gif Ben09.png Christmas34.gif Glee310 0645.jpg imagesCACKN5X9.jpg imagesCAUD1XUP.jpg klaine holding hands in the hall.png KlaineholdinghandsOMW.png klaine5647.jpg|Taken from On My Way Promo 0kurtblainehands!.jpg Klainelove.gif Fdf.jpg D.jpg 172px-Kurt Blaine.jpg BlaineScareKurt.png BlaineScareKurt2.png 7p27ct.jpg AfW4BmLCQAE3zeI.jpg Afl7uEUCEAAcQY-.jpg_large.jpeg IMG_1137.GIF klainerry.jpg Tumblr m2aiylWEVo1qdsgle.png Tumblr m2aiy3AW8z1qdsgle.png Tumblr lumgwzqMy71qk7rkto1 500.jpg Tumblr lkfhn5bmaU1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Blaine with Kurt in GayBar.jpg Tumblr luhrsl4XGt1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr m2rb2sUhFX1ru6nizo1 500.png Tumblr lj4zwjJMnF1qaiqnbo1 500.png Klainehug.jpg Tumblr m30i08nGIb1qb4ush.png INRBIO7.png INRBIO5.png YLIML13.png YLIML12.png YLIML9.png YLIML1.png Klaine-Glee-2x16-Original-Song-kurt-and-blaine-20221654-1280-720.jpg klaine211043.png tumblr_lhri74mQOt1qceg9t.png klaine7.jpg Klaine164.gif tumblr_liuk7hzA2Q1qzayo1o1_500.gif klaine211022.png klaine2120936.jpg Pic98.gif Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 10.40.50 AM.png Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 9.02.23 PM.png Tumblr lhh5k8jfh51qfk0l8o1 500.png tumblr_lg8l50hchh1qzgwino1_500.png tumblr_lmp8m5jj2F1qbz8aro1_500.gif Tumblr ln1dveIr1z1qgzqnco1_500.gif Tumblr ln0kigYx6R1qkuoo8o1_500.gif Klaineinthecoffeebean.gif tumblr_lp60bpo4R31qjlu8u.gif tumblr_lp4uq8M1VQ1qiqfwbo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_loyke0CJGl1qltsc7o1_500.gif Article-0-0BFE68DE000005DC-960 468x314.jpg Imagdddddes.jpg Untitled 5sdzfgh.jpg 6a00d8341c730253ef013489b49c31970c.jpg glee-kurt-blaine.jpg Cold.gif Glee Wallpaper A01 PV 1280.jpg Kbprom2.png KurtBlainePPP.png KurtBlaineP3.png KurtBlaineP2.png KurtBlaineP.png KurtBlaineIKAG01.png KurtBlaineLIS7.png KurtBlaineLIS6.png KurtBlaineLIS5.png KurtBlaineLIS4.png KurtBlaineLIS3.png KurtBlaineLIS2.png KurtBlaineEMC2.png KurtBlaineEMC.png KurtBlaineDTKIC.png Tumblr lkahm3M1EP1qh2wt5.jpg S03E05 - Blaine - Gay Bar.jpg Normal 2x10 091.jpg WMYB1.PNG WYMB2.PNG Klaineprom.png Klainehotel.png Klainedino.png tumblr_m3p83ofpI11qj5p41o1_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3p83ofpI11qj5p41o3_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr m3qf0yrIa81qdmat1.png Klainehallway.jpg klaineeeeee.png Klaine.JPG LMLY1.png 546105 353891967997846 130080290379016 892021 2130200630 n.jpg 525580 333382283382148 130080290379016 844138 877075680 n.jpg 548529 344939945559715 130080290379016 868880 1097595409 n.jpg 535736 344939825559727 130080290379016 868877 607318834 n.jpg 156212 345606188826424 130080290379016 870576 1274972614 n.jpg 561191 10150851832773612 354957438611 9986665 1969642390 n.jpg 549305 10150851963868612 74203782 n.jpg 388173 10150462737688612 354957438611 8863382 773650091 n.jpg 307253 10150393617473612 433842467 n.jpg 179987_10150851963678612_392838672_n.jpg 304818_10150316381973612_354957438611_8193866_1612087105_n.jpg 313969_10150326752798612_1611055453_n.jpg 320492_10150316382173612_354957438611_8193868_729753529_n.jpg 383432_10150820262573612_354957438611_9919773_824765860_n.jpg 398689_10150536404188612_508745022_n.jpg 401342_10150536404423612_1015693362_n.jpg 402583_10150547058473612_1265811757_n.jpg 542992_10150756470738612_354957438611_9879137_2053909260_n.jpg Tumblr likzuzkMWN1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lgnxhflFnb1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Gooe.gif Tumblr llpxthopoK1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr llcstd4DyX1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Kurt's lockes DWS.jpg Tumblr m3rd7xqn0s1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr m3nefzRP7y1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr m3gk0fQgUS1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr m3jut4bbe71qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr m31tttmgKH1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Glee32110.jpg HummelBerry.jpg Kurt xxxxx.jpg Lap4.jpg Lap3.jpg Lap1.jpg 246px-Picture48.png Kurtyy.png Roots Before Branches .jpg Pilot xxxxxxxxxxx.jpg Chalet.png Opening christmas.jpg Roots1.png 71-55.png tumblr_m1tvlaSAe01r8xljeo1_500_thumb.png tumblr_m693q5Fh431qa1nux_thumb.gif Images (34)furt.jpg Images (33)furt.jpg Images (32)furt.jpg Images (29)furt.jpg Images (30)furt.jpg Images (23)furt.jpg Images (21)furt.jpg Images (20)furt.jpg Images (19)furt.jpg Images (18)furt.jpg Images (17)FURT.jpg Images (15)furt.jpg Images (14)furt.jpg Images (13)kurt.jpg Images (12)kurt.jpg Images (11)kurt.jpg Images (8)kurt.jpg ABCKurt.jpg AHINAHKurt.jpg AnimalKurt.jpg AIWNSGKurt.jpg BICOKurt.jpg BRKurt.jpg Original..jpg 11-24-2010-9-15-14-AM.jpg 2x12-Silly-Love-Songs-glee-19159386-1580-888.jpg Stop.png Glee 33456789.jpg 5581075 1290008248335 full.jpg 1038370 1338074601883 full.jpg 049565.jpg BenKurt.jpg BGDCKurt.jpg BWKurt.jpg BlackbirdKurt.jpg BWArtie.jpg BTWKurt.jpg CandlesKurt.jpg CCKurt.jpg DGKurt.jpg DDTWIDKurt.jpg DCFMKurt.jpg DYWMKurt.jpg ELKurt.jpg FYKlaine.jpg Tumblr m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo11 r2 250.gif Tumblr m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr m760wiyaDF1qaxxelo1 r2 250.gif Tumblr m68m8sxrPx1qi4ywfo1 250.gif Tumblr m62z62g4rE1rw63deo1 500.gif Tumblr m5tw4qQjSm1qgul5ho7 250.gif Tumblr m5tw4qQjSm1qgul5ho6 250.gif Tumblr m5tw4qQjSm1qgul5ho4 250.gif Kurt-sebastian.jpg Gal glee kurt sebastian blaine.jpg 443530.jpg Hevansotp-.jpg FGKurt.jpg ForeverKurt.jpg GDKurt.jpg HDAHAHummelberry.jpg HDAHAKurt.jpg 4958715164.jpg 4958713516.jpg 4958712266.jpg 4958118771.jpg 4958116877.jpg HWIKKurt.jpg HWIKKurt2.jpg HWIKHummelberry.jpg IRKurt.jpg ITGSKurt.jpg Hahaha_leaandchris.gif Heyaandchris.gif Colfera_kurtana.jpg IHNKurt.jpg IWHYHKurt.jpg IMLKurt.jpg ConfessionKurt.jpg INRKurt.jpg JOHKlaine.jpg JTWYAKurt.jpg JTWYAKurt2.jpg JTWYAFurt.jpg kurtxxxxxxxx.jpg Messy hair.gif Normal hair.gif Tumblr m8nakfKaaO1qg8euoo3 250.gif Tumblr m04gowFQug1qlqifro2 r1 250.gif Tumblr m3zbibcE0r1qk71sao3 250.gif Tumblr lyfm5t7Vo81qejqwno2 250.gif Tumblr m9mgl3oliL1qk71sao3 250.gif KurtHummel2.gif KurtHummel.gif BlaineAndersonIt'sTime.gif TheNewRachel-Kurt&Rachel1.png TheNewRachel-Kurt&Rachel.png 300px-Glee-i-want-to-hold-your-hand-kurt.jpg 4958116713.jpg 4958122303.jpg 4958715312.jpg Ep13-00012.png 480px-Kurt tina puck - glee in nyc.jpg 451343.png D55.png D.png 318GLE318Sc150037–436838094186970975.jpg 6Glee120 0246.jpg TTina-kurt.png Unknown555.jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-05 at 6.05.46 PM.png 2897845_CreateAgif.gif glee-the-break-up-klaine-kurt-blaine-breakup.jpg 2600319-glee-break-up-chris-colfer-kurt-617-409.jpg Glee-4x04-The-Break-Up1.jpg glee-klaine-oct4.jpg Tumblr mb3wi8TCvZ1rx13qeo3 1280.gif Tumblr mbhdsik05h1qlpkoio2 r2 500.gif Kurtbastian6.gif Tumblr m64b664X4G1r1v397o7 250.gif Tumblr m64b664X4G1r1v397o5 250.gif Tumblr m64b664X4G1r1v397o3 250.gif Tumblr m64b664X4G1r1v397o1 250.gif Tumblr maqpvgcMlD1qc9onoo7 250.gif Tumblr maqpvgcMlD1qc9onoo5 250.gif Tumblr maqpvgcMlD1qc9onoo2 250.gif Tumblr m7ii64Gk8r1qdebjzo4 250.gif Tumblr md7a1iO0QH1r14vw7o2 400.png HotChris.jpg Beauitfulkurt.jpg Kurt ihavenothing.gif Tumblr mdarhlfIq81qhh5fko1 r1 500.gif Tumblr mddj1omwRz1qjysfro2 500.gif Tumblr mddj1omwRz1qjysfro1 500.gif Tumblr mcqj0zK3wa1qfgg1ao3 500.gif Tumblr mcqj0zK3wa1qfgg1ao2 r1 500.gif Tumblr md7rmvmpaI1ql6doho1 r2 500.jpg MOVE RACHEL.jpg Tumblr mdla8hl7TV1qlrgdeo8 250.gif Tumblr mdla8hl7TV1qlrgdeo6 250.gif Tumblr mdla8hl7TV1qlrgdeo4 250.gif Tumblr mdla8hl7TV1qlrgdeo2 250.gif Tumblr mdpes5Ynys1qh5brco2 500.jpg File:408Glee_episode405_scene15-0083-1-475x328.jpg File:409_Swan_Song_0314.jpg Tumblr meomizBpTM1rnhcge.gif Tumblr meoi02Pbt21qgrxsfo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr meoi02Pbt21qgrxsfo2 250.gif Tumblr meoi02Pbt21qgrxsfo1 250.gif Tumblr mes3nx8I7o1qk71sao5 250.gif Tumblr mes3nx8I7o1qk71sao4 250.gif Tumblr mdhtu9oC7n1reyw3xo1 1280.jpg Cover4—1834912446864081785.jpg Glee_criss_colfer_tall.jpg Spl459806009–2445525309779093309.jpg Tumblr m2qn7mvOEy1r18e12o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf032rBvWP1rdrjq4o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mf04ajaQqt1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf04ajaQqt1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf04ajaQqt1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mf06gvVnxR1qdsjzio5 250.gif Tumblr mf06gvVnxR1qdsjzio3 250.gif Tumblr mf06gvVnxR1qdsjzio2 250.gif Tumblr mezf41h7ke1qgyzvzo4 250.gif Tumblr mezf41h7ke1qgyzvzo3 250.gif Tumblr mezf41h7ke1qgyzvzo2 250.gif Tumblr mezf41h7ke1qgyzvzo1 250.gif Tumblr mf3909vrCp1qci7ofo1 500.gif Gleeb15.jpg Gleeb9.jpg Bestdadever Burt.gif Klaineseshoulderbump.gif BlainebettingonKurt.jpg Tumblr mfz4tkL4DV1qfzltqo1 500.jpg Kurt 3.jpg Kurtgrilled cheesus.jpg Makeoutkurttany.gif images2342.jpg Glee_Wallpaper_1680x1050_Chris.jpg Kurt Hummel Dad Song.jpg Kurt Pilot Dumpster.png Kurt Shomance.jpg For_science.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-31 om 00.52.51.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-31 om 00.53.20.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-30 om 23.06.10.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-30 om 23.05.11.png.jpg Tumblr mhiyqwf5J21qfkl8co2 250.gif Tumblr mhiyqwf5J21qfkl8co1 250.gif Tumblr mhiwzfpiBO1qd9d2yo3 r1 500.gif Tumblr mhiwzfpiBO1qd9d2yo2 250.gif Tumblr mhiwzfpiBO1qd9d2yo1 250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-15h12m02s23.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-15h11m58s250.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-15h11m47s136.jpg Tumblr me29gy3q0b1r5wsg2.gif Tumblr m3ebrxzrd41qm2t8yo2 250.gif NY!Kurt.gif Cuties S2!klaine.gif Candles!klaine.gif Hey!kurtofsky.gif Ready klaine.gif Yesprom klaine.gif Vote klaine.gif Confronthim klaine.gif Tumblr mhvus7fVTu1qd52doo4 500.gif Tumblr mhvus7fVTu1qd52doo2 500.gif Diva nyada kadam.jpg Tumblr mhvu072Mzh1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhvu072Mzh1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhpvd3U58m1qdb716o8 250.gif Tumblr mhpvd3U58m1qdb716o4 250.gif Tumblr mhpvd3U58m1qdb716o3 250.gif Tumblr ltjdqxZTix1qgrxsfo3 r3 250.gif Tumblr ltjdqxZTix1qgrxsfo2 r1 250.gif 18.1kurtanny.jpg Kuinn08.gif Kuinn9.gif Kuinn6.gif Kuinn7.gif Kuinn04.gif Kuinn5.gif Kuinn03.gif Kuinn2.gif Kuinn.gif Kurtannoyedbythoseidiots kadam.gif Flawlesskurtsie kadam.gif Kurtdefendsadamsapples kadam.gif Babyboys!kadam.gif Thesecuties! kadam.gif Happy!kadam.jpg Gettogetheralready kadam.gif Tumblr mi9w2wwOjl1qa8rqwo2 250.gif Tumblr mi9w2wwOjl1qa8rqwo5 250.gif Tumblr mi9w2wwOjl1qa8rqwo1 250.gif Tumblr mi9w2wwOjl1qa8rqwo3 250.gif BDkUHifCQAAQ3mH.png-large.png Tumblr mil83n8KW51qa5w9eo4 250.gif Tumblr mil83n8KW51qa5w9eo3 250.gif Tumblr mil83n8KW51qa5w9eo2 250.gif Tumblr mil83n8KW51qa5w9eo1 250.gif kurthummelsq1.gif Tumblr mihh12CJng1r1tkjgo9 250.gif Tumblr mihh12CJng1r1tkjgo8 250.gif Tumblr mihh12CJng1r1tkjgo7 250.gif Tumblr mihh12CJng1r1tkjgo6 250.gif Tumblr mihh12CJng1r1tkjgo5 250.gif Tumblr mihh12CJng1r1tkjgo4 250.gif Tumblr mihh12CJng1r1tkjgo3 250.gif Tumblr mihh12CJng1r1tkjgo2 250.gif Tumblr mihh12CJng1r1tkjgo1 250.gif NY! kurt.gif Tumblr mj5ot2cs8Q1ri8dd1o2 500.jpg Tumblr mj7cy0FcyD1qg49w0o6 1280.jpg Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o6 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o5 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o4 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o3 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o2 250.gif Tumblr mjbrwwTMoa1qapg62o1 250.gif Tumblr mjbqlytFPM1qbnvfdo2 250.gif Tumblr mjbqlytFPM1qbnvfdo1 250.gif Tumblr mjbmjie5hR1qh91nzo1 500.png Tumblr mjbpw7yaNU1qa8mq1o1 250.gif Tumblr mjbmusbx7W1qh91nzo1 500.png tumblr_lxx1zlvFUJ1r4wuz8o4_r2_250.gif tumblr_lz2b9fPCqG1qi5l6y.gif Tumblr mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o4 250.gif Tumblr mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o3 250.gif Tumblr mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o2 250.gif Tumblr mjbtsatToN1qfoe0po2 250.gif Tumblr mjbtsatToN1qfoe0po1 250.gif Tumblr mjbwkpCFdD1qh0nwmo2 r1 500.gif tumblr_lzjoh4F9BX1qlutygo1_250.gif Tumblr mjd3olFA6S1qkskzzo3 r1 500.gif Tumblr mjd3olFA6S1qkskzzo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr mjd3olFA6S1qkskzzo1 r1 500.gif tumblr_m7yn9n10eR1qlutygo1_500.gif Kurt7456.gif SadieHawkins - kadam.gif Kurt and Adam kadam.png tumblr_lyktybeqXq1qlutygo1_250.gif Kurtandbrody britney2.0.gif Touchingmoment!kurt.gif Movies!kadam.gif BFe KgyCUAAYkhL.png-large.png 1Kurtana.gif Tumblr mjzo92wjjg1qfcdl6o2 500.png Tumblr mjzo92wjjg1qfcdl6o1 250.png Crackshow!kurtana.gif Factsoflife!kurtana.gif Thankyoutvland!kurtana.gif Femslashshipper!kurtana.gif Theydonotbut!kurtana.gif Noway!kurtana.gif Hahahah!kurtana.gif Musical!kurtana.gif Sitdown!kurtana.gif Sogoodlooking!kurtana.gif MJ!kurtana.gif Promqueen!kurtana.gif Crack!kurtana.gif Graduation!kurtana.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o6 250.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o5 250.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o4 250.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o3 250.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o2 250.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o1 250.gif Klainehoopmammamia.gif kurthummelgp.jpg GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots12.png GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots7.png GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots10.png Tumblr mi6c9bCKFQ1r1v397o2 kum hevans.gif Tumblr m9o7wgawmp1qi8h79o7 kum hevans.gif Tumblr m9o7wgawmp1qi8h79o1 kum hevans.gif Gdadfkjfhsj kum hevans.gif Djljhgjl kum hevans.gif 3u8197897389772 kum hevans.gif Tumblr mkhmvgnUx31s823ndo1 250.gif Kurt Heart!.gif Wasittoomuch klaine.gif Loltheyweresocute klaine.gif Really klaine.gif Yeahitwastoomuch klaine.gif tumblr_mkwvik45L11s2zn3vo1_250.gif 1068.jpg Tumblr mkl98dK2Bu1rjyrpro7 250.gif Tumblr ml076xatCs1qlujf1o2 250.gif Tumblr ml076xatCs1qlujf1o6 250.gif Tumblr mklh2ahwYv1qgrxsfo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mklh2ahwYv1qgrxsfo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml0ijtkC1y1r79c25o2 500.png Tumblr ml0ijtkC1y1r79c25o2 500.png tumblr_mkxxeuC22R1qjl16uo2_250.gif tumblr_ml0pudnMZD1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml0pudnMZD1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_ml0pudnMZD1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr mke7i6V1jK1qaedvuo3 r3 500.gif Tumblr mkuss9lZ8Q1qck0h4o3 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mjpv88xGhs1qdwuuko8 250.gif Tumblr ml076xatCs1qlujf1o7 250.gif Tumblr ml25c8oonJ1qcpsrlo9 r1 250.gif tumblr_mkv9vaart71qaywkeo2_250.gif tumblr_ml05dpzBLJ1qgyzvzo4_250.gif tumblr_ml56p73t1T1qlqqbno1_500.jpg Last note 409.png tumblr_ml9jzseLir1qaywkeo5_250.gif tumblr_mlb633iiVL1qgyzvzo2_250.gif tumblr_mkz7qk4Mso1qzcnljo3_250.gif FG hummelberry1.gif FG hummelberry2.gif Youdidit hummelberry3.gif FG hummelberry4.gif Darlings - hummelberry.gif Littlecuties hummelberry.gif Talent hummelberry.gif Ballet hummelberry.gif Tumblr mm7d6xsyGe1qly3wvo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm7d6xsyGe1qly3wvo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm7d6xsyGe1qly3wvo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm7d6xsyGe1qly3wvo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm7d6xsyGe1qly3wvo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm7d6xsyGe1qly3wvo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm7d6xsyGe1qly3wvo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm7d6xsyGe1qly3wvo2 250.gif Tumblr_mm8k2pNZO41r28rvzo1_250.gif Tumblr_mm8k2pNZO41r28rvzo3_250.gif Tumblr_mm8k2pNZO41r28rvzo4_250.gif Tumblr_mm8k2pNZO41r28rvzo6_250.gif Tumblr_mm8k2pNZO41r28rvzo5_250.gif tumblr_mmkvmcl1ch1qaedvuo3_r1_250.gif Lookingateachother kadam.gif Silent claps kadam.gif Diva1 kadam.gif Confusedkurt kadam.gif Aww hereallycaresaboutkurt kadam.gif Thesecuties icant kadam.gif KPH.png Tumblr m8g2ehXGaH1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8g2ehXGaH1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8g2ehXGaH1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8g2ehXGaH1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8g2ehXGaH1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr m8g2ehXGaH1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr m9g06lq9ld1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m9g06lq9ld1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr m9g06lq9ld1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m9g06lq9ld1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr m9g06lq9ld1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m9g06lq9ld1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m9g06lq9ld1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m9g06lq9ld1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mndyopEgK31ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mndyopEgK31ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mndyopEgK31ra5gbxo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr mndyopEgK31ra5gbxo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr mndyopEgK31ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mndyopEgK31ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mndyopEgK31ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mndyopEgK31ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mdv7ppjWsM1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mdnub5MmWR1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mdnub5MmWR1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mdnub5MmWR1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mdnub5MmWR1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mdnub5MmWR1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mdnub5MmWR1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mdnub5MmWR1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mdnub5MmWR1ra5gbxo1 250.gif 1thinkingaboutsigningup kadam.gif tumblr_mgu9a2pvGD1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgu9a2pvGD1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgu9a2pvGD1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgu9a2pvGD1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgu9a2pvGD1ra5gbxo11_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgu9a2pvGD1ra5gbxo12_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgu9a2pvGD1ra5gbxo13_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgu9a2pvGD1ra5gbxo14_r1_250.gif Really - kurttany.gif Heheh kurttany.gif Lol thisscene xD kurttany.gif Singleladies kurttany.gif Aw kurttany.gif Okay wth kurttany.gif 1438 kurttany.gif Draw kurttany.gif Offendedkurt!kurtandbrittana.gif Hahhaahh hisface lol kurttany.gif Pissed sad kurttany.gif Awww s1 kurttany.gif Cuties kurttany.gif Morecutehugs kurttany.gif Youarefabulousandiloveeverythingthatyoudo kurttany.gif Rulewiselyrulefabulously kurttany.gif Dance! kurttany.gif Morehugs kurttany.gif Huggy!kurttany.gif Tumblr moh0mu1TAf1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr moh0mu1TAf1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr moh0mu1TAf1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr moh0mu1TAf1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr moh0mu1TAf1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr moh0mu1TAf1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr moh0mu1TAf1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr moh0mu1TAf1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mhiu2e54v41r62qa7o1_500.gif Makeover hummelberry.gif NYroommates hummelberry.gif LOL hummelberry.gif 2bb2 hummelberry.gif NYADADanceClass hummelberry.gif MoreGlease hummelberry.gif BSD hummelberry.gif What hummelberry.gif KIKI!hummelberry.gif Onlysignificantother hummelberry.gif Thanksgiving hummelberry.gif Christine hummelberry.gif Glee hummelberry.gif Christmas hummelberry.gif NewYorkSide hummelberry.gif Nightmare hummelberry.gif Diva2 hummelberry.gif Beatyouoncealready hummelberry.gif Ithrewit hummelberry.gif Plasticman kurcheltana.gif Protectivearm hummelberry.gif Didyounameit hummelberry.gif Brucexkurt hummelberry.gif SwanSong Hug Hummelberry.gif BB2 hummelberry.gif Aww cute hummelberry.gif TPPP hummelberry.gif Twinsies!hummelberry.gif Broadwayisdeadreaction hummelberry.gif Dontbesad hummelberry.gif Keepstherelationshipfresh hummelberry.gif Catfight hummelberry.gif Honey hummelberry.gif GleeActually Hummelberry.gif Glease GoodLooking bb Hummelberry.gif SadieHawkins Hummelberry.gif SwanSong huggy Hummelberry.gif Divaep hummelberry.gif Oneinabillion hummelberry.gif Season3 Hummelberry.gif Tumblr movghpnw4G1qbty95o6 250.gif Tumblr movghpnw4G1qbty95o5 250.gif Tumblr movghpnw4G1qbty95o4 250.gif Tumblr movghpnw4G1qbty95o3 250.gif Tumblr movghpnw4G1qbty95o2 250.gif KurtAndKittyScene IcedLatte4.gif KurtAndKittyScene IcedLatte2.gif KurtAndKittyScene IcedLatte1.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mphu9hG6Vs1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mphu9hG6Vs1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mphu9hG6Vs1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mphu9hG6Vs1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mphu9hG6Vs1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mphu9hG6Vs1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mphu9hG6Vs1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mphu9hG6Vs1ra5gbxo1 250.gif GleeInBlue6.gif GleeInBlue9.gif Tumblr_lwyhivY36R1r94q34o1_500.gif Breadstix kurtofsky.jpg I ship kurtofsky.gif Bearcup kurtofsky.gif Gorilla kurtofsky.gif Bullying kurtofsky.gif Iwouldlikethat kurtofsky.gif Awww hebroughthimflowers kurtofsky.gif Touchingmoment kurtofsky.gif OMW kurtofsky.gif Heart - Kurtofsky.gif PQ thatoutfitcouldntbegayer kurtofsky.gif Adorableseriously vday valentine kurtofsky.gif Smiles kurtofsky.gif PromQueen kurtofsky.gif Acceptance kurtofsky.gif BTW sorryforwhatididtoyou kurtofsky.gif Comeoutnow kurtofsky.gif ListentothatFinn!- - kurtofsky.gif Aww sweet valentinesday kurtofsky.gif Sofreakinsorry kurtofsky.gif Babysteps kurtofsky.gif Closeyoureyes kurtofsky.gif tumblr_mfplfehwJW1qk71sao2_250.gif Tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro1 250.gif Tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro2 250.gif Tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro3 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro7 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro8 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro9 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro10 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro11 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro12 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2pa93UPPu1r32he2o1 500.gif Tumblr m2pa93UPPu1r32he2o2 500.gif Kurtarmscrossed.gif Tumblr mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo3 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o1 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o2 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o3 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o5 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o6 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o7 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o8 250.gif 12klaine.gif 11klaine.gif 10klaine.gif 9klaine.gif 8klaine.gif 7klaine.gif 6klaine.gif 5klaine.gif 4klaine.gif 3klaine.gif 2klaine.gif 1klaine.gif 8perfect.gif 7perfect.gif 6perfect.gif 5perfect.gif 4perfect.gif 3perfect.gif 2perfect.gif 1perfect.gif 18klaine.gif 17klaine.gif 16klaine.gif 15klaine.gif 14klaine.gif 13klaine.gif Kurt_1.gif 3hevans.gif 8hevans.gif 7hevans.gif 6hevans.gif 5hevans.gif 2hevans.gif 1hevans.gif 4hevans.gif Kurtgig5.gif Hummelberryfuneraltalk6.gif Hummelberryfuneraltalk2.gif BVH2IYgCYAMYPiW.jpg Tumblr mtraf0gowP1qfgg1ao5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtraf0gowP1qfgg1ao4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtraf0gowP1qfgg1ao2 r1 250.gif Kurtlettermanjacket.gif FinnHudsonLettermanJacket Overtheyears5.gif Finn-Kurt-Glee-promo-3-cory-monteith-and-chris-colfer-23227398-289-575.png Tumblr muhegv5BC01s7jhpno1 500.jpg Tumblr muhcxcFojc1qfyijao4 500.png Apocalpysticks.gif Tumblr muhfszuaeK1qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr muhfszuaeK1qfcdl6o1 250.gif Kurtana5x03.PNG Tumblr muhe5zpOAo1qhzi2jo1 500.png AKOAG5.png Tumblr muhgbsvVof1rab3tyo1 500.gif Kurt TheQuarterback4.gif Kurt TheQuarterback3.gif Kurt TheQuarterback2.gif Kurt TheQuarterback1.gif Seasonsolove3.gif Seasonsolove2.gif kurttq.gif Youseriouslydontrecognizethisdumpseter.gif Youreexhausting.gif Whatswiththebanksyloserparade.gif tumblr_muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o2_250.gif tumblr_muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o4_250.gif tumblr_muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o5_250.gif tumblr_muhoqyeAFm1rlylr1o6_250.gif tumblr_muhi540IgN1qcpsrlo3_250.gif tumblr_muhi540IgN1qcpsrlo1_250.gif tumblr_muhi540IgN1qcpsrlo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_muhi540IgN1qcpsrlo4_250.gif 1ffff.....gif tumblr_lyw9shG0Is1r9qk7no1_250.gif tumblr_lyw9shG0Is1r9qk7no2_250.gif tumblr_lyw9shG0Is1r9qk7no3_250.gif tumblr_lyw9shG0Is1r9qk7no4_250.gif kurtpromo54.jpg kurt promo 56.jpg Tumblr mvg6mm7FFf1rk63wco1 500.jpg Rude-and-unacceptable-Kurt.gif Tumblr mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr mvxh9qlwmt1qa5w9eo4 250.gif Tumblr mvxh9qlwmt1qa5w9eo3 250.gif Tumblr mvxh9qlwmt1qa5w9eo2 250.gif Tumblr mvxh9qlwmt1qa5w9eo1 250.gif Tumblr mw62t5kDCJ1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr mw62t5kDCJ1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Kurthummelshirtless.gif Tumblr mwaemvIzGM1qdsjzio2 250.gif Tumblr mwaemvIzGM1qdsjzio1 250.gif Tumblr mwaibzGbAw1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr mwaibzGbAw1qaxxelo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwaibzGbAw1qaxxelo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwaibzGbAw1qaxxelo5 250.gif Tumblr mwaibzGbAw1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr mwaibzGbAw1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr mwaibzGbAw1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr mwaibzGbAw1qaxxelo6 250.gif Tumblr mwnbn77y4x1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr mwnbn77y4x1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr mx0abmTFp51qfcdl6o4 250.gif Tumblr mx0abmTFp51qfcdl6o3 250.gif Tumblr mx0abmTFp51qfcdl6o2 250.gif tumblr_md1ds2bMsO1qcpsrlo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_md1ds2bMsO1qcpsrlo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_md1ds2bMsO1qcpsrlo3_250.gif tumblr_md1ds2bMsO1qcpsrlo4_250.gif tumblr_md1ds2bMsO1qcpsrlo5_250.gif tumblr_md1ds2bMsO1qcpsrlo6_250.gif Tumblr mx0l1lwPEF1qaxxelo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0l1lwPEF1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr mx0l1lwPEF1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr mx0l1lwPEF1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr mx0qttGcLO1qjysfro5 250.gif Tumblr mx0qttGcLO1qjysfro3 250.gif Tumblr mx0qttGcLO1qjysfro1 250.gif Tumblr mwqbdqYDHL1qeds6ko1 r1 500.jpg tumblr_mx1qucnqiO1qgrxsfo1_r1_250.gif 41qdsd.gif tumblr_mwuzdsdIqK1smmprno6_r1_250.gif Tumblr mx5ctvrEpY1qzh21go2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mxcsosIhaE1qawhhho1 500.gif Tumblr mxcs5b5CBO1qawhhho1 500.gif Yaykurt.gif Flirtyy.gif Tcs10.gif Tcs8.gif Tcs7.gif Tcs6.gif Tcs5.gif Tcs4.gif Tcs3.gif Tcs2.gif Tcs.gif Oolala.gif Meiwantahullahoop.gif Istillwantahulahoop.gif Hipsdontlie.gif Tumblr mxcsgwZBKe1r4ng88o2 500.jpg Tumblr mxcsgwZBKe1r4ng88o1 500.jpg Tumblr mxcup2i0oc1s3qo24o4 250.gif Tumblr mxcup2i0oc1s3qo24o3 250.gif Tumblr mxcup2i0oc1s3qo24o2 250.gif Tumblr mxcup2i0oc1s3qo24o1 250.gif Tumblr mxd7o976Jg1qk2fyro1 500.png 8ghrfgthf.jpg 7vffd.jpg 65444.jpg 55454.jpg 4gfgrtg.jpg 3grefgerg.jpg 2gvfdgfd.jpg 1sdsedfsc. Jpg GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas.gif santakiss1.gif santakiss2.gif santakiss3.gif santakiss4.gif santakiss5.gif santakiss6.gif tumblr_mxdnxk66e91r1v397o1_250.gif tumblr_mxdnxk66e91r1v397o2_250.gif Tumblr mwy7ql7f3V1qbnvfdo4 250.gif Tumblr mwy7ql7f3V1qbnvfdo3 250.gif Tumblr mwy7ql7f3V1qbnvfdo2 250.gif Tumblr mwy7ql7f3V1qbnvfdo1 250.gif Tumblr mxdpd8MaeL1qaedvuo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdpd8MaeL1qaedvuo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdpd8MaeL1qaedvuo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdpd8MaeL1qaedvuo1 250.gif kurt.png Tumblr mxpiikxIwc1ssv9ywo2 250.gif Tumblr mxpiikxIwc1ssv9ywo1 250.gif Tumblr mxpiikxIwc1ssv9ywo3 250.gif Tumblr mxpiikxIwc1ssv9ywo4 250.gif Tumblr mxgo2p6n3G1qcpsrlo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxgo2p6n3G1qcpsrlo4 250.gif Tumblr mxgo2p6n3G1qcpsrlo1 250.gif Tumblr mxgo2p6n3G1qcpsrlo3 250.gif tumblr_mxhsucsaF61qgrxsfo4_250.gif tumblr_mxhsucsaF61qgrxsfo1_250.gif tumblr_mxhsucsaF61qgrxsfo2_250.gif tumblr_mxhsucsaF61qgrxsfo3_250.gif tumblr_mxqb0omAT91qdz73ko1_250.gif tumblr_mxqb0omAT91qdz73ko2_250.gif tumblr_mxqb0omAT91qdz73ko4_250.gif tumblr_mxqb0omAT91qdz73ko3_250.gif tumblr_mxqb0omAT91qdz73ko5_250.gif tumblr_mxqb0omAT91qdz73ko6_250.gif tumblr_mxqb0omAT91qdz73ko7_250.gif tumblr_mxqb0omAT91qdz73ko8_250.gif Tumblr mhkhtucOfI1req9m8o2 250.gif Tumblr mhkhtucOfI1req9m8o3 250.gif Tumblr mhkhtucOfI1req9m8o4 250.gif Tumblr mxx5mhhH2N1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mxyc2tpNGu1r1n7bto2 250.gif Tumblr mxyc2tpNGu1r1n7bto1 250.gif Tumblr mxyc2tpNGu1r1n7bto4 250.gif Tumblr mxyc2tpNGu1r1n7bto3 250.gif Tumblr mxloayYidK1t3cqy7o6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mxloayYidK1t3cqy7o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxloayYidK1t3cqy7o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxloayYidK1t3cqy7o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxloayYidK1t3cqy7o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxloayYidK1t3cqy7o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxloayYidK1t3cqy7o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxloayYidK1t3cqy7o2 r2 250.gif tumblr_mxjx96QLwN1ssv9ywo1_250.gif tumblr_mxjx96QLwN1ssv9ywo3_250.gif tumblr_mxjx96QLwN1ssv9ywo4_250.gif tumblr_mxjx96QLwN1ssv9ywo2_250.gif Tumblr md34xyvRf91qcpsrlo2 250.gif Tumblr md34xyvRf91qcpsrlo5 250.gif Tumblr md34xyvRf91qcpsrlo3 250.gif Tumblr md34xyvRf91qcpsrlo6 r1 250.gif tumblr_mx93ibbOsK1qgrxsfo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx93ibbOsK1qgrxsfo1_250.gif tumblr_mx93ibbOsK1qgrxsfo2_250.gif tumblr_mx93ibbOsK1qgrxsfo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx93ibbOsK1qgrxsfo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx93ibbOsK1qgrxsfo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_my47snuCZ81r1v397o1_250.gif tumblr_my47snuCZ81r1v397o2_250.gif tumblr_my47snuCZ81r1v397o3_250.gif tumblr_my47snuCZ81r1v397o4_250.gif tumblr_my47snuCZ81r1v397o9_250.gif tumblr_my47snuCZ81r1v397o6_250.gif tumblr_my47snuCZ81r1v397o8_250.gif tumblr_my47snuCZ81r1v397o7_250.gif tumblr_my47snuCZ81r1v397o5_250.gif tumblr_mia4lpufts1qgfb58o4_250.gif tumblr_mia4lpufts1qgfb58o6_250.gif tumblr_mia4lpufts1qgfb58o3_250.gif tumblr_mia4lpufts1qgfb58o1_250.gif tumblr_mia4lpufts1qgfb58o2_250.gif tumblr_mia4lpufts1qgfb58o5_250.gif tumblr_mxg7xk6d5d1r1v397o4_250.gif tumblr_mxg7xk6d5d1r1v397o2_250.gif tumblr_mxg7xk6d5d1r1v397o3_250.gif tumblr_mxg7xk6d5d1r1v397o1_250.gif tumblr_my8hsrevym1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_my8hsrevym1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_my8hsrevym1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_my8hsrevym1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_my8hsrevym1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_my8hsrevym1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_my8hsrevym1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_my8hsrevym1ra5gbxo7_250.gif Tumblr myhd2mcssQ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr myhd2mcssQ1ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif tumblr_myhd2mcssQ1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_myhd2mcssQ1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_myhd2mcssQ1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_myagtwFaMD1qcpsrlo4_250.gif tumblr_myagtwFaMD1qcpsrlo2_250.gif tumblr_myagtwFaMD1qcpsrlo1_250.gif tumblr_myagtwFaMD1qcpsrlo3_250.gif Tumblr my6m2lXKhG1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr_my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif canalfox-glee-galeria-s05-nueva-temp-0001.jpg Tumblr m2yicvQW1a1qiascco1 250.gif Tumblr m2yicvQW1a1qiascco2 250.gif Tumblr m2yicvQW1a1qiascco3 250.gif Tumblr myttfvLrZu1rk63wco2 r3 250.gif Tumblr myttfvLrZu1rk63wco1 r2 250.gif tumblr_my9o2z8iDC1qcqmvho2_250.gif tumblr_my9o2z8iDC1qcqmvho3_250.gif tumblr_my9o2z8iDC1qcqmvho4_250.gif tumblr_my9o2z8iDC1qcqmvho1_250.gif tumblr_mxs4zz63X81qdz73ko1_250.gif tumblr_mxs4zz63X81qdz73ko8_250.gif tumblr_mxs4zz63X81qdz73ko2_250.gif tumblr_mxs4zz63X81qdz73ko3_250.gif tumblr_mxs4zz63X81qdz73ko4_250.gif tumblr_mxs4zz63X81qdz73ko5_250.gif tumblr_mxs4zz63X81qdz73ko6_250.gif tumblr_mxs4zz63X81qdz73ko7_250.gif tumblr_mk6e94Kb7b1r62qa7o2_250.gif tumblr_mk6e94Kb7b1r62qa7o1_250.gif tumblr_mk6e94Kb7b1r62qa7o5_250.gif tumblr_mk6e94Kb7b1r62qa7o6_250.gif tumblr_mk6e94Kb7b1r62qa7o3_250.gif tumblr_mk6e94Kb7b1r62qa7o4_250.gif 1x04-Kurt.png Tumblr myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mypmgsDCIF1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mypmgsDCIF1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mypmgsDCIF1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mypmgsDCIF1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mypmgsDCIF1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mypmgsDCIF1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mypmgsDCIF1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mypmgsDCIF1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_myv7ljXC4z1qbnvfdo4_250.gif tumblr_myv7ljXC4z1qbnvfdo2_250.gif tumblr_myv7ljXC4z1qbnvfdo1_250.gif tumblr_musiwhdUz31qaedvuo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_musiwhdUz31qaedvuo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_musiwhdUz31qaedvuo4_250.gif tumblr_musiwhdUz31qaedvuo3_250.gif tumblr_musiwhdUz31qaedvuo1_250.gif tumblr_musiwhdUz31qaedvuo2_250.gif tumblr_mziql80I6I1r6qc3ho1_250.gif tumblr_mziql80I6I1r6qc3ho2_250.gif tumblr_mziql80I6I1r6qc3ho3_250.gif tumblr_mziql80I6I1r6qc3ho4_250.gif tumblr_mziql80I6I1r6qc3ho7_250.gif tumblr_mziql80I6I1r6qc3ho5_250.gif tumblr_mziql80I6I1r6qc3ho6_250.gif tumblr_mziql80I6I1r6qc3ho8_250.gif tumblr_mziql80I6I1r6qc3ho10_250.gif Kurt- Please yes.gif And i talked to blaine about moving to ny kurt klaine hummelberry he's on board as well.gif And i talked to blaine about moving to ny kurt klaine hummelberry.gif Kurt-blaine.jpg Kurtcedes-thequarterback.png Gp-kurtcheltana.png 3x15-santana-kurt-rachel.png Diva-kurtcheltana.png Kurt-Blaine-3x05-kurt-and-blaine-26729569-1280-720.jpg Burt kurt and blaine glee actually.jpg Kurt Rach Happy s.jpg Kurt Rach .jpg BlittanyKurtcheltana.gif BlittanyKurt.gif Glee-Finn-and-Puck-as-Kurt-and-Blaine.jpg Kurt LauncShootCut.png KurtHummel123.png Kurtana PUC.png Yaykurt.gif Kurtand.gif Kurt shirtless.jpg Friendkurtcedes.png Kurt and sebastin.png Kurt Hummelbishes.gif Kurt GA 2 .jpg Kurt GA 1.jpg Kurt Confused.gif Puple kurt.jpg The red polo blaine kurt klaine.gif The lobster cardigan klaine kurt.gif Tumblr mznwxp97Zm1qj8xp7o3 250.gif tumblr_m395plh6LP1qa5w9eo1_250.gif tumblr_m395plh6LP1qa5w9eo4_250.gif tumblr_m395plh6LP1qa5w9eo5_250.gif tumblr_mzrjjnEMXB1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mzrjjnEMXB1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mzrjjnEMXB1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mzrjjnEMXB1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mzrjjnEMXB1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mzrjjnEMXB1ra5gbxo3_250.gif Tumblr mzv6z9LqDQ1qzqd95o4 250.gif Tumblr mzv6z9LqDQ1qzqd95o3 250.gif Tumblr mzv6z9LqDQ1qzqd95o2 250.gif Tumblr mzv6z9LqDQ1qzqd95o1 250.gif Tumblr mzv6z9LqDQ1qzqd95o6 250.gif Tumblr mzv6z9LqDQ1qzqd95o5 250.gif Tumblr mzxawfZN9w1qcqmvho2 250.gif Tumblr n05mtnZPiB1rk63wco4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n05mtnZPiB1rk63wco6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n05mtnZPiB1rk63wco5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n05mtnZPiB1rk63wco2 r2 250.gif Tumblr n05mtnZPiB1rk63wco3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n05mtnZPiB1rk63wco1 250.gif Tumblr mzwqi3x3JT1rk63wco4 r4 250.gif Tumblr mzwqi3x3JT1rk63wco3 r2 250.gif Tumblr mzwqi3x3JT1rk63wco1 r2 250.gif Tumblr mzwqi3x3JT1rk63wco2 r3 250.gif Tumblr n08hfbNX831qh97q8o2 250.gif Tumblr n08hfbNX831qh97q8o1 250.gif Tumblr mzkyj2Q3MU1ql8qovo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzkyj2Q3MU1ql8qovo7 r1 250.gif Kurt hummel wonder-ful.jpg Tumblr mv6vvmNiXB1roq2g4o1 250.gif Tumblr n0pdrlqKEZ1qj8xp7o5 250.gif Tumblr n0pdrlqKEZ1qj8xp7o3 250.gif kurt hummel yellow.jpg tumblr_mujn6wXdpX1rixpayo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mujn6wXdpX1rixpayo2_r2_250.gif Tumblr n0wo29cSyG1qcy3j9o1 250.gif Tumblr mzhnffiwtl1ssv9ywo1 250.gif kurt hummel flowers.jpg kurt hummel stripes.jpg Tumblr mkjq1wDIkS1r62qa7o3 250.gif Tumblr mkjq1wDIkS1r62qa7o5 250.gif Tumblr mkjq1wDIkS1r62qa7o2 250.gif Kurt and burt embrace 4.jpg Kurt and burt embrace 3.jpg Kurt and burt embrace 2.jpg Kurt and burt embrace.jpg PDVD_061.jpg PDVD_063.jpg PDVD_064.jpg PDVD_071.jpg Tumblr n1m786qx3d1r1v397o1 250.gif tumblr_n1m786qx3d1r1v397o2_250.gif Tumblr n1l3m9HLVo1sqqzcso2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1l3m9HLVo1sqqzcso1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1l6piVNsC1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n1l6piVNsC1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n1l6piVNsC1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l6piVNsC1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_n1l4bfC4YU1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n1l4bfC4YU1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n1l4bfC4YU1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n1l4bfC4YU1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n1l4bfC4YU1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_n1l4bfC4YU1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_n1l4bfC4YU1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n1l4bfC4YU1ra5gbxo9_250.gif Tumblr n1l6kzcZRC1qaxxelo5 250.gif Tumblr n1l6kzcZRC1qaxxelo6 250.gif Tumblr n1l6kzcZRC1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr n1l6kzcZRC1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr n1l6kzcZRC1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l6kzcZRC1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr n1lzrpMTEo1qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr n1lzrpMTEo1qfgg1ao1 250.gif Tumblr n1lzrpMTEo1qfgg1ao2 250.gif tumblr_n1l0weEVjB1ssv9ywo1_250.gif tumblr_n1l0weEVjB1ssv9ywo2_250.gif Tumblr n1l6zrAA6W1qgrxsfo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l6zrAA6W1qgrxsfo1 250.gif Tumblr n1ve0a3yNn1ttl4edo2 250.gif Tumblr n1ve0a3yNn1ttl4edo1 250.gif tumblr_n1vgobR3yr1szmgpbo2_250.gif Tumblr n1y34ekQKJ1qa5w9eo6 250.gif Tumblr n1y34ekQKJ1qa5w9eo5 250.gif Tumblr n1y34ekQKJ1qa5w9eo3 250.gif Tumblr n1y34ekQKJ1qa5w9eo2 250.gif Tumblr n1y34ekQKJ1qa5w9eo1 250.gif Tumblr n1y5dhPX221r295ako2 250.gif Tumblr n1yiw6wbhd1qaedvuo5 250.gif Tumblr n1yiw6wbhd1qaedvuo4 250.gif Tumblr n1yiw6wbhd1qaedvuo3 250.gif Tumblr n1yiw6wbhd1qaedvuo2 250.gif Tumblr n1ybl0z2lF1r295ako4 r2 250.gif Tumblr n1ybl0z2lF1r295ako2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1ybl0z2lF1r295ako1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1ybl0z2lF1r295ako3 250.gif Tumblr n1yvqheHqO1qaedvuo1 250.gif tumblr_n239i2GmVe1qaxxelo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n239i2GmVe1qaxxelo1_r2_250.gif Tumblr n25auwC4OF1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n25auwC4OF1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n25auwC4OF1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n25auwC4OF1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n25auwC4OF1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n25auwC4OF1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n25auwC4OF1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n25auwC4OF1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n1y40qNHsx1qzzzloo2 250.gif Tumblr n1y40qNHsx1qzzzloo1 250.gif Tumblr n1ltxiJRob1szmgpbo4 250.gif Tumblr n1ltxiJRob1szmgpbo1 250.gif kurt.png Tumblr myvlsrSXER1qeppa6o9 250.gif Tumblr myvlsrSXER1qeppa6o7 250.gif Tumblr myvlsrSXER1qeppa6o5 250.gif Tumblr myvlsrSXER1qeppa6o4 250.gif Tumblr myvlsrSXER1qeppa6o1 250.gif Tumblr n2hnqkgMTg1qhr5qto5 250.gif Tumblr n2hnqkgMTg1qhr5qto4 250.gif Tumblr n2hnqkgMTg1qhr5qto3 250.gif Tumblr n2hnqkgMTg1qhr5qto1 250.gif kurt.png tumblr_n2oot5YzTs1qgrxsfo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2oot5YzTs1qgrxsfo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2oot5YzTs1qgrxsfo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2oot5YzTs1qgrxsfo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2oot5YzTs1qgrxsfo1_250.gif tumblr_n2oot5YzTs1qgrxsfo2_250.gif tumblr_n2oot5YzTs1qgrxsfo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2oot5YzTs1qgrxsfo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n31l5rj5yK1rk63wco4_r1_250 kurt1.gif tumblr_n31l5rj5yK1rk63wco5_r1_250 kurt3.gif Tumblr n30usizuLb1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr n31elxFBcD1rk63wco1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n31elxFBcD1rk63wco2 r2 250.gif Tumblr n31elxFBcD1rk63wco3 r3 250.gif Tumblr n31elxFBcD1rk63wco5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n31rhirSYt1qgkj12o3 500.png Tumblr n352kyVYq61qgkj12o2 500.png Tumblr n352kyVYq61qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr n352o7SDNJ1qgkj12o2 500.png Tumblr n352o7SDNJ1qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr n1rp49nyxt1qgkj12o2 500.png Tumblr n1rp49nyxt1qgkj12o1 500.png Kurt nd iac2.gif Kurt nd iac.gif tumblr_n37goaOvuS1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n37goaOvuS1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n37goaOvuS1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n37goaOvuS1ra5gbxo2_250.gif Tumblr n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo2 250.gif Tumblr n3ds8aLzKz1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n3ds8aLzKz1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n3drejUkb81rlylr1o2 250.gif tumblr_n3e28ypxxw1r295ako1_250.gif tumblr_n3e28ypxxw1r295ako4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3e28ypxxw1r295ako2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3e28ypxxw1r295ako3_r3_250.gif tumblr_n3ily9u2rW1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_n3ily9u2rW1qaxxelo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3ily9u2rW1qaxxelo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3ily9u2rW1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr n3dv9uQUnX1qaedvuo4 250.gif Tumblr n3dv9uQUnX1qaedvuo1 250.gif tumblr_n3r3ygu7hy1r295ako3_250kur1.gif tumblr_n3qpmcpGFE1ttl4edo1_250.gif tumblr_n3qpmcpGFE1ttl4edo2_250.gif Kurtt1.png Kurtt2.png NOIA2.png tumblr_n3e8ge7i8p1rk63wco4_r2_250.gif tumblr_n3e8ge7i8p1rk63wco3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3e8ge7i8p1rk63wco1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3e8ge7i8p1rk63wco2_r3_250.gif Tumblr n40559amLr1ttl4edo4 250.gif Tumblr n40559amLr1ttl4edo2 250.gif Tumblr n40559amLr1ttl4edo1 250.gif Tumblr n43pgpLj3g1qa5w9eo2 250.gif Tumblr n43pgpLj3g1qa5w9eo1 250.gif tumblr_n44lhk3xoa1sc2aqjo3_250.gif Kuurt1.png Kuurt2.png Kuurt3.png Kuurt4.png Klaiine1.png Klaiine2.png Klaiine3.png Tumblr n44umwlg0d1ttl4edo2 250.gif Tumblr n44umwlg0d1ttl4edo4 250.gif Tumblr n44umwlg0d1ttl4edo3 250.gif Tumblr n44umwlg0d1ttl4edo1 250.gif tumblr_n44yq0bVW41qgrxsfo1_250K1.gif tumblr_n44yq0bVW41qgrxsfo2_250K2.gif Tumblr n43rcn02yj1r295ako4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n43rcn02yj1r295ako3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n49vv7UHMb1ttl4edo4 250.gif Tumblr n49vv7UHMb1ttl4edo3 250.gif Tumblr n49vv7UHMb1ttl4edo2 250.gif Tumblr n49vv7UHMb1ttl4edo1 250.gif Tumblr n4gpheR6fa1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr n4gpheR6fa1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr n4gpheR6fa1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr n4jzx2x2XW1qaxxelo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4jzx2x2XW1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr n4gqkfe2SD1qcpsrlo2 250.gif Tumblr n4gqkfe2SD1qcpsrlo1 250.gif Tumblr n443wx0JPn1rk63wco6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n443wx0JPn1rk63wco2 r3 250.gif Tumblr n443wx0JPn1rk63wco4 r6 250.gif Tumblr n443wx0JPn1rk63wco3 r2 250.gif Tumblr n443wx0JPn1rk63wco5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n443wx0JPn1rk63wco1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4tz7i8DPk1qgrxsfo6 250.gif Tumblr n4tz7i8DPk1qgrxsfo5 250.gif Tumblr n4tz7i8DPk1qgrxsfo4 250.gif Tumblr n4tz7i8DPk1qgrxsfo3 250.gif Tumblr n4tz7i8DPk1qgrxsfo2 250.gif Tumblr n4tz7i8DPk1qgrxsfo1 250.gif Tumblr n4tqthGmb11qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr n4tqthGmb11qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr n4twwzNxvs1r295ako4 250.gif Tumblr n4twwzNxvs1r295ako3 250.gif Tumblr n4twwzNxvs1r295ako2 250.gif Tumblr n4twwzNxvs1r295ako1 250.gif Tumblr n4u0giSbwX1rk63wco3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4u0giSbwX1rk63wco4 r2 250.gif Tumblr n4u0giSbwX1rk63wco2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4u0giSbwX1rk63wco1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n41k0o4bYJ1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr n41k0o4bYJ1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr n41k0o4bYJ1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr n57mwlu0jO1rssbewo6 250.gif Tumblr n56o7bRU591r7xsn2o4 250.gif Tumblr n56t9rjJoF1qgrxsfo5 250.gif Tumblr n57mwlu0jO1rssbewo4 250.gif tumblr_n56vtqayqb1r28rvzo1_250.gif tumblr_n56vtqayqb1r28rvzo2_250.gif tumblr_n582emo33D1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_n582emo33D1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_n582emo33D1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_n582emo33D1qaxxelo4_250.gif Tumblr n57c3nvk4L1qlpkoio1 250.gif Tumblr n57c3nvk4L1qlpkoio2 250.gif tumblr_n5e42fGhk21rtx3n1o7_250.gif tumblr_n5e42fGhk21rtx3n1o8_250.gif tumblr_n5e42fGhk21rtx3n1o1_250.gif tumblr_n5e42fGhk21rtx3n1o2_250.gif tumblr_n5e42fGhk21rtx3n1o3_250.gif tumblr_n5e42fGhk21rtx3n1o4_250.gif tumblr_n5e42fGhk21rtx3n1o5_250.gif tumblr_n5e42fGhk21rtx3n1o6_250.gif Tumblr n5j5i0wPx11rp74xfo1 250.gif Tumblr n5j5i0wPx11rp74xfo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5j5i0wPx11rp74xfo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5j5i0wPx11rp74xfo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr n5jkbihP4J1sqqzcso2 250.gif Tumblr n5jkbihP4J1sqqzcso1 250.gif tumblr_n5jmtyfnbM1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n5jmtyfnbM1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n5kbqt78m31rk63wco7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n5kbqt78m31rk63wco5_r2_250.gif tumblr_n5jjtu47NT1r295ako2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n5qhfxNXc41s12hw5o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n5qhfxNXc41s12hw5o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n5qhfxNXc41s12hw5o3_r2_250.gif tumblr_n5qhfxNXc41s12hw5o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n5qhfxNXc41s12hw5o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n5qhfxNXc41s12hw5o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n5qhfxNXc41s12hw5o9_r1_250.gif tumblr_n5qhfxNXc41s12hw5o5_r2_250.gif Tumblr n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o8 250.gif Tumblr n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o7 250.gif Tumblr n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o6 250.gif Tumblr n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o5 250.gif Tumblr n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o4 250.gif Tumblr n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o2 250.gif Tumblr n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o1 250.gif Tumblr n5qofurjEW1rtx3n1o3 250.gif Tumblr n5xd62HYwp1qkl129o2 250.gif Tumblr n5xd62HYwp1qkl129o8 250.gif Tumblr n5zg9lRjMk1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr n5zg9lRjMk1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr n66v4dlmui1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr n65ile3D8X1qcpsrlo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n65ile3D8X1qcpsrlo1 250.gif Tumblr n65ile3D8X1qcpsrlo2 250.gif Tumblr n65ile3D8X1qcpsrlo4 250.gif Tumblr n6b8n9eqgH1r91jaao2 250.gif tumblr_n66apehSEs1rk63wco3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n66apehSEs1rk63wco1_250.gif tumblr_n66apehSEs1rk63wco4_r8_250.gif tumblr_n66apehSEs1rk63wco2_r4_250.gif Tumblr n56wnibqSh1qaywkeo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n56wnibqSh1qaywkeo5 250.gif Tumblr n56wnibqSh1qaywkeo4 250.gif Tumblr n56wnibqSh1qaywkeo3 250.gif Tumblr n56wnibqSh1qaywkeo2 250.gif Tumblr n56wnibqSh1qaywkeo1 250.gif tumblr_n3ebv8Oo5T1rk63wco6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3ebv8Oo5T1rk63wco5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3ebv8Oo5T1rk63wco3_r2_250.gif tumblr_n3ebv8Oo5T1rk63wco4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3ebv8Oo5T1rk63wco1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3ebv8Oo5T1rk63wco2_250.gif tumblr_n6muzyXjid1rk63wco1_r8_250.gif tumblr_n6muzyXjid1rk63wco5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n6muzyXjid1rk63wco4_r6_250.gif tumblr_n6muzyXjid1rk63wco3_r4_250.gif Tumblr n56kx36KGM1qa5w9eo2 250.gif Tumblr n56kx36KGM1qa5w9eo1 250.gif Tumblr n6trwxlmaZ1qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6trwxlmaZ1qaxxelo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6trwxlmaZ1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr n6trwxlmaZ1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr n7455x7FQv1qg7fxzo4 250.gif Tumblr n7455x7FQv1qg7fxzo3 250.gif Tumblr n7455x7FQv1qg7fxzo2 250.gif Tumblr n7455x7FQv1qg7fxzo1 250.gif tumblr_n4tnbtwtDs1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_n4tnbtwtDs1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_n4tnbtwtDs1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_n4tnbtwtDs1qaxxelo4_250.gif Tumblr n7b8rbcaDC1rk63wco2 r3 250.gif Tumblr n7b8rbcaDC1rk63wco1 r3 250.gif Tumblr n7b8rbcaDC1rk63wco5 r2 250.gif Tumblr n7b8rbcaDC1rk63wco3 r12 250.gif Tumblr n7b8rbcaDC1rk63wco6 r2 250.gif Tumblr n7b8rbcaDC1rk63wco4 r4 250.gif tumblr_n7kna3tmvL1qh97q8o4_250.gif tumblr_n7kna3tmvL1qh97q8o3_250.gif tumblr_n7kna3tmvL1qh97q8o1_250.gif tumblr_n7kna3tmvL1qh97q8o5_250.gif tumblr_n7kna3tmvL1qh97q8o2_250.gif tumblr_n7kna3tmvL1qh97q8o6_250.gif tumblr_n7ou808MDY1qaxxelo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n7ou808MDY1qaxxelo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n7ou808MDY1qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n7ou808MDY1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr mt2zgjdz4l1qzh21go4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mt2zgjdz4l1qzh21go3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mt2zgjdz4l1qzh21go2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mt2zgjdz4l1qzh21go1 250.gif Tumblr n88t3lCcur1ttl4edo6 250.gif Tumblr n88t3lCcur1ttl4edo5 250.gif Tumblr n88t3lCcur1ttl4edo4 250.gif Tumblr n88t3lCcur1ttl4edo3 250.gif Tumblr n88t3lCcur1ttl4edo2 250.gif Tumblr n88t3lCcur1ttl4edo1 250.gif Tumblr n8o6lvOwBQ1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8o6lvOwBQ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8o6lvOwBQ1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8o6lvOwBQ1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8o6lvOwBQ1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n883usXIih1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr n883usXIih1qaxxelo2 250.gif tumblr_n3qwraWBnP1qaxxelo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3qwraWBnP1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_n3qwraWBnP1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_n3qwraWBnP1qaxxelo4_250.gif Tumblr n7yntpIBlA1qaxxelo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n7yntpIBlA1qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n7yntpIBlA1qaxxelo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n7yntpIBlA1qaxxelo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n45gauHq9y1renejro3 250.gif Tumblr n7vmwdGmuo1szmgpbo2 250.gif Tumblr n8xvauIDrl1qbnvfdo2 250.gif Tumblr n8xvauIDrl1qbnvfdo1 250.gif Tumblr na7qceXxDh1qj8xp7o3 250.gif Tumblr na7qceXxDh1qj8xp7o9 250.gif Tumblr na7qceXxDh1qj8xp7o5 250.gif Tumblr na7qceXxDh1qj8xp7o8 250.gif Tumblr na7qceXxDh1qj8xp7o4 250.gif Tumblr naoox53r9v1r91jaao4 250.gif Tumblr naoox53r9v1r91jaao1 250.gif Tumblr naf159wsOI1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr naf159wsOI1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr naf159wsOI1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr naf159wsOI1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr_naw59z5NF01ti13y5o1_250.gif tumblr_naw59z5NF01ti13y5o2_250.gif tumblr_naw59z5NF01ti13y5o3_250.gif tumblr_naw59z5NF01ti13y5o4_250.gif Tumblr nb5gvgRCty1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr nb5gvgRCty1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nb5b44T7zo1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr nb5b44T7zo1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nb5b44T7zo1qaxxelo2 250.gif kurt season 1.png Tumblr n3ee960N7g1rk63wco3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3ee960N7g1rk63wco1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3ee960N7g1rk63wco2 r2 250.gif Tumblr n3ee960N7g1rk63wco4 r2 250.gif Kurtnny1.gif Tumblr nbwl35FRIf1r91jaao4 250.gif Tumblr nbwl35FRIf1r91jaao2 250.gif kurts2161.gif kurts220.gif Otnd.gif Tumblr nchmugEp701ti13y5o2 250.gif Tumblr ncujkwUBCI1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif S109defyinggravity.gif Tumblr mj7it6z9tb1r28rvzo1 250.gif Tumblr mj7it6z9tb1r28rvzo4 250.gif Tumblr mj7it6z9tb1r28rvzo2 250.gif Tumblr mj7it6z9tb1r28rvzo3 250.gif Kurt i'm still here 1.gif Kurt i'm still here 2.gif Kurt i'm still here 3.gif Kurt i'm still here 4.gif Kurt i'm still here 5.gif Kurt i'm still here 6.gif Kurt i'm still here 7.gif Kurt i'm still here 8.gif Tumblr ndavpuTzyl1s12hw5o2 250.gif Tumblr ndavpuTzyl1s12hw5o3 250.gif Tumblr ndavpuTzyl1s12hw5o4 250.gif Tumblr ndavpuTzyl1s12hw5o1 250.gif Tumblr mgztzgQhmB1qaedvuo10 r3 250.gif Tumblr mgztzgQhmB1qaedvuo5 r3 250.gif Tumblr mgztzgQhmB1qaedvuo2 r4 250.gif Tumblr ndsoblpjHG1rk63wco1 r1 250.gif Tumblr ndsoblpjHG1rk63wco2 r2 250.gif Tumblr ndk18zysH51ryc0jzo4 250.gif Tumblr ndk18zysH51ryc0jzo1 250.gif S1154minutes.gif S116ahouseisnotahome.gif Tumblr nfevgw3avY1ra5gbxo3 250.gif kurt Hummel .png Tumblr nfodt2g4hx1r91jaao4 250.gif tumblr_nfi4szefAH1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nfi4szefAH1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nfi4szefAH1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nfi4szefAH1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr nftpzaQoZg1ti13y5o2 250.gif Tumblr nfrj17yv121u1lpkto2 250.gif klaine season 3.png tumblr_nfq04sON3T1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nfq04sON3T1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nfq04sON3T1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nfq04sON3T1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nfq04sON3T1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nfq04sON3T1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nfq04sON3T1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nfq04sON3T1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr ng6jg7rZFD1ti13y5o1 250.gif Kurt Hummel/Chris Colfer.jpg|Kurt Hummel S5 and S1 photos. Tumblr ngxzzyTt7K1qcphkpo10 250.gif Tumblr ngxzzyTt7K1qcphkpo1 250.gif Tumblr nhesd25yj21qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhesd25yj21qaxxelo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhesd25yj21qaxxelo1 r1 250.gif Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Former Cheerios Category:Former William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:William McKinley High School Alumni Category:Former New Directions Members Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner